Ten Things you Never Knew
by Lexxxx
Summary: Everyone has their little secrets they keep from the world.
1. Hermione Granger Weasley

**Ten Things you Never Knew about HP Characters**

**so, I saw somebody do this and thought it was a cool idea and wanted to try it. However, I did not take any ideas from them. Please read, reviewing is optional but makes Lexi very happy(**:

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I wish, but alas wishing does nothing**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

1) She had a best friend before Ron and Harry.

Her name was Elisabeth and she was Hermione's best friend before she went to Hogwarts. After Hogwarts though, there friendship fizzled out, it was hard with the two of them living in different worlds.

-

2) She resented her parents for being muggles.

She knew it was stupid, and it wasn't her parents fault they were born as muggles, but still. Hermione felt so inferior when stacked against kids who came from wizarding families. And the only people she could blame were her parents. She memorized every book over the summer so as not to seem to stupid or slow when Hogwarts time rolled around.

-

3) She wanted to be a dancer.

When she was young her mum would take her to ballet classes. Hermione was rather good at it and she loved it. She loved feeling normal as she leaped and turned across the glossy floor. But when she was accepted to Hogwarts it changed. There was no more time for tutus or dreams of dancing on stages across England. She hated Hogwarts for quite some time because it took her away from the one place she felt at home, then she made friends in Harry and Ron and she knew that this was where she belonged

-

4) She was never worried for Harry.

Hermione felt terrible about it, even looking back after all these years. She doesn't know if she just knew Harry would be all right or if all she could do was worry for Ron. She still doesn't know to this day. But she would have thoughts of Ron and what could happen to him and have to bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears, but with Harry she never worrried.

-

5) Hermione's biggest fear was she would become worthless.

She was afraid that Ron and Harry would dispose of her eventually. Thats why she always helped with schoolwork, to help remind them that she was necessary. It wasn't until Ron told her they couldn't have done anything without her that Hermione truly felt as though she had been needed

-

6) She was glad Viktor had asked her to the yule ball before Ron.

Because she believes that Ron's jealousy helped him realize he loved her, and she if forever grateful to Viktor for helping Ron realize that.

-

7) No matter how big a prat Ron is being she will always love him

She loves Ron, nothing can change that. She doesn't try to pretend he is perfect, for he is far from that. But remembering back to their arguments 3rd year, she only remembers how she cried into her pillow those nights, knowing she would forgive him because she loved him

-

8) She absolutely adores the musical The Little Mermaid

Ron made fun of her for weeks after finding this out, according to him nothing good could come from a musical about a mermaid. She finally dragged him to see it one night and he spent the entire play complaining about how this wasn't realistic. From then on she went to see it by herself.

-

9) While searching for the horocruxes and living out of her little bag, she had her doubts.

But she trusted Harry with all her heart and she trusted Ron with her life. That didn't stop her from crying. She cried when she went to catch food, whenever Ron and Harry were out together. She suspected they knew, but had the tactfulness to keep quiet.

-

10) She didn't hate Lavender at all.

She didn't even dislike her. She hated Ron with a burning passion when he snogged her all over the place, right in front of Hermione. But she could never hate Lavender. Through the my sweetheart necklace and won-won she never hated Lavender. To Hermione, Lavender was just a chess piece Ron was using in their giant game of chess and Hermione couldn't hate her. However, these feelings didn't stop her from accidently tripping Lavender one morning in their room.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**well, here you go! Hope you enjoyed it**

**cheers,**

**Lexi**


	2. Oliver Wood

**Okay, so tomorrow I am driving to Canada (with my two younger brothers to spend two weeks with my family, oh the joys of my family) so I won't be updating tomorrow at all probably, but I will hopefully crank out a ton of chapters! I'm also thinking of doing a one-shot revolving around Ron and Rose's relationship and maybe a story about Rose and Scorpius. Hmm, who knows?**

**Sooo... please review! I'd love to hear any suggestions about who to do next. I've started on Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and I've almost finished Rose's. However, that doesn't mean they need to be next**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

1) When he was younger his dreams were always about quidditch.

Playing it, living it, breathing it. Everything he dreamt about was quidditch related.

When he got older he started to dream about Katie

-

2) He did care if Harry was bucked off his broom.

He just cared about winning the game more, and the only reason he would ever admit that was because he knew Harry felt the same way

-

3) When he was 20 the proudest moment of his life was playing professional quidditch.

When he was 25 it was marrying Katie Bell.

When he was 28 it was having there first child, a girl named Shannon.

But as he looks out the window at his sons and daughters arguing and playing quidditch with Katie trying to break up the argument he knows without a doubt he is most proud of his family.

-

4) When he is five his mother tells him he can be anything he wants to be.

He goes to his father and tells him he wants to be a photographer.

His father tells him that his idea is stupid, and he should just shut up and play quidditch.

He locked his camera in his desk and it hasn't been pulled out since.

-

5) When he was younger his older sisters, Caroline and Amanda, loved to tell him he was an accident.

He was 11 when he finally figured out what they meant.

He never asked his parents if it was true. He knows the truth, he just doesn't want it confirmed by anyone.

-

6) He would do anything for Katie

Even give up his season quidditch tickets.

-

7) He always believed in Harry and he knew the war was for the best

Even as he carried the body of Collin Creevy, a boy who died way before his time. Oliver believed in the war and everything they fought for.

The one time his belief wavered was when he saw his sister, dead before her time.

-

8) He has cried five times in his life.

When he first won the quidditch cup.

During Caroline's funeral.

When he married Katie.

When his son was born.

When he realized the world wasn't made of only good people.

-

9) Oliver was in his 3rd before he realized that people actually don't play quidditch for a living.

He forgot who told him, but it was quite sad when he realized the chances of him playing pro quidditch were slim to none. He made the mistake of telling Katie this and she has yet to let him forget it.

-

10) He can count the number of times his dad said I love you to him on one hand.

He can count the number of times he thought his dad was proud of him on one hand to.

Because of this, Oliver tries to make sure his kids feel loved and know he is proud of them. Truthfully, they could all be terrible at quidditch and crash every time they flew a broom and he would still be extremely proud of his children

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So, this is kind of short and I'm not sure I'm happy with it, oh well though. The Katie thing sounds slightly creepy but it was not meant in a creepy way I swear. Also, I tried to stress in this chapter how much Katie, his kids, and quidditch meant to him**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**cheers,**

**Lexi**


	3. Lily Luna Potter

**Wow, so this one didn't turn out how I expected it, I think of Lily as cute and bubbly, looking up to her brothers and loving them. But somehow this came out. Just a warning, this is pretty, uh, sad. Spoiler, it involves suicide. *DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T COMERTABLE WITH IT!!***

**I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero**

-

-

-

-

1) She used to hate her name.

Then she met Luna Lovegood, for that was before she became Luna Scamander, and she loved it. Luna stood up for what she believed in and she wasn't afraid to be a little strange. Lily wanted to be like that, she wanted to be brave like her grandmum and strong like her aunt. She ended up being neither.

-

2) Whenever her aunt brought up SPEW or house-elves, Lily pretended to be interested

But really she snuck a look to Uncle Ron or her dad and shot them a grin, knowing what all three were thinking was pretty similar.

-

3) She always felt inferior to Albus and James.

James was so much like his father. Pretty good brains, good at quidditch and a trouble-maker. Her dad always said- "James what am I going to do with you?". But he never meant it. Whenever he said it, he got a twinkle in his eye, he was proud of James and everyone knew it. Albus was exceptionally smart. He had brains to spare, and he was brave too. He would do anything for his friends and family and even his enemies. Compared to them who was she? Lily Luna, little sister to James and Al Potter, annoying little twerp who won't stop following me around (that was Rose. She complained to mum several times before mum did anything) or that redhead girl. It wasn't until she was baking in the kitchen with Aunt Angelina, her godmother, that she realized she was special. Aunt Angie had said, and this is word for word, "Lily, I don't know what I would do without you. You have the patience of a saint and god knows I need some calm to my storm".

-

4) She fell in love with Lucas when she was in her 5th year.

He called her Lily Luna, and she liked the way it sounded when he said it. Like she was someone important. He said it like he was saying Harry Potter or Albus Dumbldore. It wasn't until 5 years of marriage and 2 children later she realized that she wasn't in love with him, she only liked how he thought she was important.

-

5) When she found out Rose wasn't in Gryffindor, she didn't write.

At all. She saw Rose at christmas and easter and had decided that was enough. She did not want to see a traitor to her family. They were Weasley and Potters! They should all be Gryffindors! But then Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda, sat her down and explained how her family had outcast her because of who she married and should Lily really do that to Rose for what house she was in. Lily wrote three times a week after that.

-

6) Her father frightened her.

Sure, her mums curses were ugly. And painful for the poor bloke or girl on the other side of them, but something about her father terrified her. Maybe it was the way he calmly said, "Lily, come here please" or the way his voice sounded when he said her full name, Lily Luna Potter. Just thinking about it sent chills down her spine.

-

7) She met Bryan at a Christmas party.

She wanted him from the moment she met him. She got what she wanted, and she regrets it to this day. They were together for 3 months before she broke things off with Lucas. She says that she and Lucas were over emotionally when she started seeing Bryan, even though not officially, she has always felt guilty about that.

-

8) When she was younger she thought Victoire was the prettiest person she has ever seen.

She still thinks that to this day. Victoire has beautiful sparkling blonde hair and shining skin. She has ugly plain red hair and gross freckles. Rose has red hair to, but her red hair is pretty. All curly like Aunt Hermione's and a pretty color of red. Lily looks like a clown.

-

9) She hates her children sometimes.

They obviously favor their father, either Lucas or Bryan. And she wonders what is wrong with her. She's a perfectly good mum, at least Lily thinks she is. She sometimes wonders if they would even care if she died. Olivia and Kate have Bryan's brains, Nicholas and Peter have Lucas's quidditch talent. What did they get from her? Nothing.

-

10) Before she sinks below the water for the last time, she decides its the happiest she has ever been

-

-

-

-

**As I said, this is not how I picture Lily. I think the next one will be happier, this one was quite sad. Normally I try to mix seriousness with a little bit of humor, but this one turned out all sad.**

**If you guys have anyone you want me to do, let me know. I can't promise they will get done right away but they will get done. I have a list of exactly 97 and if you drop a name I'll let you**

** know if they are on the list. Like I said, its not set in stone. Just my ideas**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	4. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

**Okay, I tried really really really hard to write a Tonks one. But no insperation came. I'm really really sorry to otherrealmwriter and dancingwithroses! Something just kinda hit me for Astoria but I will try to write a Tonks, Teddy, or Luna one next. Longest chapter yet I might add(:**

**I find Astoria really interesting because she marries a huge character and there is nothing about her. With Hannah Abbott at least we know a little bit about her. And I think that whole Pansy/Astoria/Draco thing is interesting, with Daphne maybe being friends with Pansy? Ooh feeling a new story haha. Anyway, I have a little drabble up so please go check it out! Anyway enough of my ramblings, on with the story.**

**Sorry! one more rather important note, I do realize that there are 11 points in this one. I accidently gave her two number fives and I couldn't bear to cut any of them so its like a little present because of my lack of math skills.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize in this story.**

1) She idolized her father growing up.

They used to finish dinner, at the exact same time, and go into his study together. They would both sit cross-legged and read the paper, well he would read the paper and Astoria would 'read' a book. He would smoke a cigar and Astoria would make a pretend cigar and pretend to smoke it. At half-past eight her mother would bring in a glass of alcohol for her father and a glass of water for Astoria, if her mother was feeling particularly nice, Astoria would get apple juice. She much preferred this to being made-over by Daphne

2) She and Daphne used to fist fight when they were younger.

It always started with Daphne telling Astoria she was going to be in Hufflepuff and disappoint there family.

3) She hated her 5th year.

Astoria knew she was supposed to be thrilled at the chance to practice her unforgivable curses on Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, or other people like them, but she couldn't get into it. The two idiots Draco was always with, Crabbe and Goyle, loved it. But Astoria detested doing those curses to them, to anybody, so she missed. Every time. She received quite a few hits from the Carrow's, and once even from Snape, but she didn't care. Astoria thought maybe it was kind of helping the fight against the Dark Lord in her own pathetic way.

4) She was 16 years old during the battle at Hogwarts.

And the only thing she remembers about that night was almost being sick to her stomach she was so worried something had happened to Draco.

5) She hated the Death Eaters

Astoria believed in keeping the blood pure at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world, but she didn't think they had to torture people like the Longbottoms. The point of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters was _supposed_ to be that they kept blood pure. Not to torture all the muggle-loving people of the world. You didn't see them torturing us because we believed in different things. She didn't think people like Hermione Granger or the Creevy boy should be at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean she was going to torture the people who thought they could be there. Astoria supposed it had something to do with gaining power and being feared but she thought that was stupid. This was the subject of her first argument with Lucius and Astoria swears up and down she won.

6) The happiest day of her life was marrying Draco.

It was rivaled only by Scorpius's birth and when she was placed in Slytherin

7) She has only seen Pansy Parkinson once after Hogwarts

She was out buying baby things for the soon-to-be baby Scorpius and she caught sight of Pansy. Astoria turned her back, but could still feel Pansy's eyes burning holes into her. Astoria shivered slightly, she didn't want Pansy to hate her. It was not her fault Draco broke up with Pansy and it was most certainly not her fault Draco fell in love with her. She didn't want to be hated by someone for something Astoria had no control over, but she didn't mind having one-upped Pansy either.

8) She loves her family more then anything in the world

Astoria has never felt so much love for anybody before. She idolized her father, she adored Daphne, and she detested her mother. She didn't love any of them. But she loves Draco and Scorpius with everything she has in her and that scared her.

9) She will never forget Scorpius's first letter home.

He wrote all about the Slytherin house and his friends. He mentioned he had talked to Sloan, Daphne's daughter, several times but he felt as though she didn't want to speak to a lowly first year. That wasn't what caused the muscle in Draco's cheek to throb painfully though. It was that Scorpius spent 3 paragraphs talking about Rose Weasley and one of those paragraphs was devoted to all her fantastic qualities, like how smart she was and how her hair sparkled from the sun during potions. She only laughed knowing that something more then friendship was there while Draco insisted for months that it was simply a plot to make him furious and it was not working so could you please stop laughing at me Tori, I know what I'm talking about.

That only made her laugh harder.

10) She met Rose for the first time during the summer before there 6th year.

She was not aware of the fact that Rose was at the Malfoy Manor and had walked into Scorpius's room, intending to open the blinds, the boy couldn't live in a cave of darkness, and got a little more then she bargained for.

Rose and Scorpius were naked, in his bed. She coughed and both teens awoke with a start, Astoria simply smirked and told them that Draco would be home soon. Rose looked her straight in the eye and said- "Don't think we've met yet, I'm Rose. I'd get up and shake your hand but if I get out of here you'll see more then you probably want to see".

Astoria privately thought Scorpius had picked the perfect girl for him and caught herself wondering what colors scheme would go best with Rose's hair as she wandered down the hallway.

11) She was there when Rose gave birth.

It was at Malfoy Manor and Rose had asked her to be there.

As Astoria scurried into the room she pretended she didn't see the look of hurt flash across Hermione's face

**Just wanted to clear up the name thing before anyone asked questions. Astoria is two years younger then Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and a year younger then Ginny so I think she would show them a certain level of respect. Not just call them by their last names but there first and last names. The Creevy she refers to is Dennis because unless I'm mistaken she is either in the same year or a year older then Dennis, so she would have no issues calling him Creevy. Please review and tell me what I could do better because I know this chapter was far from perfect.**

**If you didn't read above, I do know there are 11 things in this one, I accidently numbered wrong and I couldn't bear to cut one so its a present for my horrible math skills.**

**Oh and I fixed the names from chapters 1-3, I hadn't realized I had used some names more the once so I apologize for that.**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	5. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

**Wow, I am really really sorry it took so long for this to get up. I worked forever on it and it still sucks. This is for the people who requested Tonks (sorry I can't remember who). I know its bad, but she was really hard to write for some reason. Andromeda's will lean heavily on this one so look for that one to be up soon. Also, I really want to do Draco's. Whenever I mention someone in a chapter, I want to do there story haha. So, check out my drabble in my profile please(:**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!!!!_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

1) She hates the Sorting Hat

She hates it because the first thing she hears when its put on her head is- "a Black eh? Tried to put your mother in Ravenclaw but she demanded she was placed in Slytherin". That was the first Tonks had ever heard of her mother being in Slytherin. When she goes home for Christmas she finds out the whole story and she hates she had to find out part of it from a dumb hat.

-

2) She was always proud of Harry

It wasn't a motherly feeling, maybe a feeling of appreciation? She doesn't understand it but Tonks knows its there. She is proud of him for everything he has done and for surviving everything he has been through. She can't imagine herself going through it all and surviving now as a grown women, auror, and member of the Order of the Phoenix. Let alone when she was in Hogwarts.

-

3) She hates Fleur

Not because Fleur is a veela, or part-veela, but because Bill still lets her love him even though he was bitten by Greyback. She wants what Fleur gets with Bill, with Remus. She wants love.

-

4) Before she leaves her mothers house, she takes one last look back at Teddy

She is suddenly stricken with the feeling she will never see Teddy again. Tonks almost turns around and goes back, but she remembers Remus fighting for them and she apparates to Hogsmead

-

5) She believed in Ron

She always knew Harry had it in him. He was Harry Potter for goodness sakes, but really only she thought that Ron had what it took. He was clever, and when put under pressure he made excellent decisions. She knew he was going to be a great friend and asset for Harry to have when they were fighting you-know-who

-

6) She was terrified of thunderstorms when she was younger

Whenever she got scared, she would run downstairs and curl up on their couch. Within minutes, her mother was always there holding Tonks in her arms.

-

7) She likes her name

Its unique and fun. When she was younger she hated it so she demanded everyone call her Tonks. Charlie Weasley told her that wouldn't last for a year and laughed in her face. She was a stubborn kind of girl and even after she grew to like her name, she insisted everyone call her Tonks. Although she isn't going to complain when Remus calls her Dora.

-

8) She became an auror because of who her family was.

She wanted to be the one to catch Bellatrix and Lucius and throw them in Azkaban. She worked extremely hard to make this dream come true and she was exceptionally pleased when Lucius was put into Azkaban.

-

9) She never understood big families until she met the Weasleys

Her mothers family did not talk to her family and her father came from a small family. Both his parents were dead by the time he married Dromeda. So Tonks never really had any big family things, it was only her and her parents at Christmas and Easter.

But then she had her first Weasley Christmas and she loved it. She loved watching Fred and George torment Ron, Ginny and Bill laugh together. Charlie and Mrs. Weasley argue about his hair and his job. She loved how Molly fussed over Harry and Hermione as if they were her own, and in a way they are. Tonks truly felt at home.

-

10) She has a tattoo

It was her and Charlie Weasley. They had graduated Hogwarts and wanted a way to celebrate, tattoos seemed like a perfect idea in their drunken state. Charlie and Tonks both got tattoos on, ahem, places people don't often show off. He got a lion in gold and red, Tonks got a little butterfly.

Remus appreciates it very much

-

-

-

-

-

**Wow, so I think it sucked but drop a review and let me know what I can work on!**

**Cheers,**

**Lexi**


	6. Louis Weasley

**yay! I'm so so so so sorry this took so long to get up!!! School has started again, ugh, and its a lot harder to write when I'm swamped with homework. So I apologize. Also, I can't believe I haven't said this yet, thank you so much to my reviewers! I love putting up a new chapter and then getting reviews back!(: It makes my day. So, this is little Louis. Two older sisters, Victoire and Dominique. Oh just to add, I don't hate France or the French. I went there when I was little and it was amazingly perfectly charmingly awesome. lol is charmingly a word? Please review, I'm pretty sure Angelina is going to be next, but you can still make suggestions**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

1) He is used to disappointing people

His teachers were disappointed when he wasn't as smart as his mum

His headmistress was disappointed when he wasn't as rule-following as his dad.

He disappointed all the girls when they found out he wasn't as charming as Victoire had been with the guys.

He disappointed Madam Hooch when she found out he didn't have his sister Dominique's flying talent

But he will never forget the look of pride in his fathers eyes when he told him he wanted to be an auror

-

2) He loves muggle movies.

After Dominique and Victoire went off to Hogwarts and his dad went to work, Louis and his mum used to watch muggle movies every day. One day they would watch The Notebook, the next Tropic Thunder. They watched old movies, recent movies, and classic movies. He was sure his father knew, but never said anything, because it was Louis and Fluer's thing.

-

3) He greatly dislikes his mothers side of the family.

In fact he dreads going to visit them, his grandmother grabs him and plants two kisses directly on either side of his face. Then his Aunt Gabrielle and her husband Marc, with a c not a k, fawn over how big he has gotten. His cousins, Antoinette and Marc, laugh at him and its just overall not a pleasant experience

-

4) Hogwarts isn't all that special

He was one of the later ones to go, James, Albus, Rose, Dominique, Victoire, Molly, and Lucy all went before him. He had probably heard all the amazing stories, and they were better then Hogwarts to him.

He never told anyone though, with his family you would be stupid to do that.

-

5) Uncle Harry is pretty cool.

But to him, his dad is cooler. Uncle Harry is kinda nerdy, I mean Aunt Hermione was his best friend, come on! But his dad was a curse-breaker, he married a veela, had an earring, and has scars! Louis loves his scars because to him they represent bravery. When he was little he used to sit on his dad's lap and run his little hands over his dads scars.

-

6) He hates everything french

His name, it sounds girly

The country, just not for him

The food, the best part but still not good. Snails? Seriously?

His family, ugh nothing more needs to be said

The people, just rude. Plain ole' rude

But then he met Marie Hurst and his opinion changed, at least his opinion on French girls.

-

7) His wedding was supposed to be small.

It was supposed to be quiet, small, and private. He only carried about marrying Marie. He only cared about finally becoming Louis and Marie Weasley. But, he was a Weasley, he was French, and Marie was French. Their wedding was a huge deal. There were 20 peacocks, a detail Louis and Fred greatly hated, and 10 swans in a pond Marie had demanded be dyed a light periwinkle to match the color scheme. Louis didn't even know what a color scheme was let alone he and Marie had one. And what the fuck was periwinkle?She had 14 bridesmaids, he barely knew 14 guys. Everyone was invited, everyone. The guy who delivered food to Louis and Fred when they worked overtime was invited, neither Marie nor Louis knew his name, but he was invited. Half of the people there, Louis met for the first time when they congratulated him. But, he was marrying Marie. And he loved Marie. So it was all worth it.

At least thats what he told himself when the bill arrived.

-

8) He hates to be alone at night.

It has nothing to do with the dark, or what is in the dark. It has to do with Lily's death. He was the last one to have seen her and for the longest time, he truly believed that he should have seen what was going on and helped her. Lily was obviously in need of desperate help and Louis should have seen her plea, even if she didn't say it out loud. Two years ago Aunt Ginny finally told him it wasn't his fault, that Lily's death was of her own doing, not his.

But still, when its dark and only him, he cries about what might have been if he'd seen the true Lily

-

9) He actually tried to befriend the whomping willow

It did not work, at all

And his mum and dad did not appreciate three cracked ribs and a completely broken arm.

-

10) The most awkward time ever in his life was during 'the talk'

His dad gave it to him when he was 12 and Louis couldn't look him or his mum in the eye for weeks. Then he realized exactly what Victoire and Teddy were doing at their flat alone and he couldn't look either of them in the eye for weeks. Then Dom complained about cramps and he realized she gets her, er, thing every month and he couldn't look her in the eye for weeks. And of course he had to be there for when Fred got the talk, and he couldn't look anyone in his family in the eye for weeks, in his defense though neither could Fred.

However, when he gave his sons 'the talk', he found great amusement in the two of them staring at the floor for weeks.

-

-

-

-

-

**I hope you liked my vision of Louis. I actually like this one! So please review, thank youu(:**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	7. Hannah Abbott Longbottom

**Hello! I'm back again, so I realized a while ago that someone had requested Hannah a while ago and for some reason I never saw it, so I am extremely sorry! I really hope you enjoy Hannah's! So, I don't remember her being involved with the Carrows directly, at least to the drastic measures of Neville, Ginny, and Luna, and if she was well, its called artistic liberty haha. So I really hope to have Rose and Angelina's up soon! Please review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed recently. Also, right now it looks like either I'll put Angelina's up or Rose's. So, if you want to leave a suggestion to me for what to do next I'd greatly appreciate it! However, many of you won't agree with my version of Rose, you got a peak of it with Astoria. So you have been warned, choose carefully haha.**

**Forgot this for the last chapter so here it is for both Louis and Hannah- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

1) She loves people.

All sorts of people. Once in Diagon Alley when she was 5, she hugged Snape, just because he looked like he needed a hug she had said to her mother after Samantha Abbott angrily pulled her daughter off the unhappy greasy man.

Thats why Hannah loves her job so much, she loves meeting all the new people.

-

2) She never did well under stress.

She hates it, even when she was a little girl she would have to lay down with a washcloth over her forehead because of the stress of deciding who to play with, Magical Mimi or Princess Zafina. It was extraordinary stressful when she was 4 years old thank you very much.

-

3) Her mother is her idol

She is a a strong, independent women who says exactly what is on her mind at all times. Samantha Abbott holds nothing back. Hannah idolized her mother, she placed her mother on a pedestal and worshipped her. Well, it wasn't that far but it was close. And in Hannah's eyes, her mother did nothing wrong. Ever.

-

4) The birth of her and Neville's first child was bittersweet.

Hannah wanted her to be Samantha Alice and Neville wanted her to be Alice Samantha. Hannah was tired and wanted her baby to be named after her idol, so she screamed at Neville. It wasn't so much she screamed, it was what she screamed. She told him that he didn't even know his mother so why should her baby be named after her? Hannah wanted her daughter to be named Samantha.

They named her Francis and called her Frankie for short, because Hannah hated her father.

-

5) 4th year was nothing special

She was a hufflepuff, so what? Cedric Diggory never threw one glance her way so why should she care that he was Hogwarts champion. She was glad Hufflepuff was seen as more then just the leftovers, but really must everyone spend every potions lesson asking how to make glamour potions? Glamour potions don't change how you are on the inside.

And the Yule Ball, really? She went with Ernie. They were friends and it was a nice time but nothing extraordinarily special. She didn't care who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and she certainly did not care that Cedric seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer.

Really.

-

6) She was glad she volunteered to stay by a secret passage and guard it.

In her opinion a lot less danger and death would happen in front of a passage. Hannah did volunteer to stay, but risking her life? Not exactly a welcome experience. She wasn't a Gryffindor like Ginny, Neville, or Harry. She was a Hufflepuff, like Zacharius Smith, who bolted at first chance. Of course it was her luck that eventually she entered into the fighting.

-

7) She is obsessed with the muggle sport volleyball.

She bought a TV for her room and she watches all the volleyball games she can. Neville, her parents, and her daughter didn't understand it. Hannah didn't really understand it either but she didn't care because it made her happy.

-

8) She loves Hogwarts.

But she is sure her daughter likes it more then her. Frankie comes home every summer and winter break chatting constantly about all the new friends she has made in Hufflepuff. She tells her mother everything she sees. Hannah enjoys this, because Neville doesn't like to talk about Hogwarts so Hannah has no one to talk to about her old school until Frankie turned 11

-

9) Augusta loves her.

Well, not loves. Love is a difficult emotion for Mrs. Longbottom, but Hannah could tell.

She knew these kinds of things.

-

10) Her biggest regret in life was she never any good at plotting against the Carrows.

That was Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Hannah was better at being behind the scenes, at least thats what she told herself. But she was scared, she was scared for her life, her mum and dads life, her sister Betsy's life, everyone's life. She didn't want to die and she couldn't pluck up the courage to work against them.

She hates herself for it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**So, how was it? Thanks and lots of love to anyone who drops a review**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	8. Angelina Johnson Weasley

**Hey all! Back so soon I know!! And I have Rose's done and Katie's close-ish. I think I'm going to start Draco's or Lee's soon. George's will lean heavily on Angelina's as will Roxanne's probably. Molly's will lean heavily on everyone's. And yes, I will be doing Ron! My goal is to get through everyone I can possibly think of(: So please enjoy Angelina's. Look for Rose's to be up soon and enjoy(: already said that but oh well**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

1) She couldn't fly a broom until she was 12 years old.

It was quite embarrassing actually. She was ill when Madame Hooch taught her class how to fly and so she just never learned. But when she wandered on to the quiddatch field and watched the team play, she knew she wanted to do that someday. They all looked so graceful, swooping and turning in the air. So over summer break, she and her brother practiced every day and gradually Angelina learned how to fly.

-2) She always thought Wood was to harsh

That was until she became captian, it was hard with Fred and George being the stupid idiots they were. And Alicia constantly coming up with new strategies that always involved her looking better while playing or after playing or something to that extent. And it didn't help that Katie was practically floating on air and spinning in the air while on a broom because Oliver had finally asked her out. Then you have Ron who has the worst nerves she has ever seen. Ever. That year, Angelina likes Harry and only Harry. No one else. Until he gets kicked off the team, then she likes no one.

-

3) Her best friend is Alicia.

She loves her, its a true friendship. They grew up through there years at Hogwarts together and they graduated together. It was always Angelina and Alicia. She was there when Alicia had her children and Leesh was there for Angelina when Roxanne and Fred were born.

-

4) She knew that Katie and Oliver were meant for each other.

I mean come on, he was always happier after a loss if Kate talked to him. Well, as happy as Oliver can be after a loss. Maybe not suicidal after a loss if Katie talked to him is a better way to put it.

-

5) Everyone thinks she married George because of Fred.

It isn't true, she loves George. She didn't love him in 6th year, but heaven forbid that was 6th year! And for your information, she didn't like Fred Weasley in 6th year, he asked her and she needed a date. And George went with Katie, does that mean he loved her? Heavens no, he'd have to learn to deal with multiple flesh wounds if he ever even thought that.

-

6) She loves Molly.

Angelina wasn't all that close with her own mother, Gina Johnson was about as opposite of Angelina as you could get. She met Molly for the first time on Victoire's 3rd birthday. She and George had been dating for 6 months and he wanted to introduce her to his family. She hadn't realized this meant everyone, from Bill to Hermione to Victoire to Dominque to Audrey. She was fairly scared of his family, they were all so loud, and Molly calmed her down. She made her tea and talked to her in the kitchen by themselves.

Angelina has loved her ever since. Molly understands that Angelina loves George for George, it has nothing to do with Fred or Lee.

-

7) Only George can call her Angie.

She hates it, hates it hates it hates it. It really is a horrid nickname, she is and always will be Angelina. When she was younger, she hated it because Angie just sounded so girly and strange. She liked mud, dirt, and bugs and Angie was a name for girls who loved to play with dolls and play house. Angelina hated house with a burning fiery passion in her soul.

Now she hates it because it used to be Fred, George, and Lee who could call her that. Now its George and Lee

-

8) George and Angelina spent one Christmas away from the Weasleys.

They spent it with Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Lee, and the various children they had accumulated over the years. It was....odd. Angelina loves Leesh and Kate but it just wasn't where she and George were supposed to be. So now, they spend their Christmas with Katie, Oliver, Lee, Alicia, and the kids earlier. They spend the real Christmas with Molly and Arthur and the whole Weasley clan. The Weasley's are her and George's family.

-

9) Angelina can't wait to teach her children how to fly.

Its all she can think about when she is pregnant with Fred. Teaching him how to fly, teaching him to play chaser, not beater no matter what her dung-brained husband has to say about it, and helping him refine his techniques. But Fred doesn't want to play quiddatch. He wants to play pranks, he wants to trick people. Roxanne is too concentrated on her looks and boys to play quiddatch with Angelina. So, its Angie and George out there every night. Playing slightly rough games of quiddatch and just goofing off.

Quiddatch is how they fell in love anyway.

-

10) Roxie dies at 27.

Her daughter dies almost the same day she and George conceived Fred. And it kills Angelina inside. Nobody saw it coming, one day Rox was fine: alive and well, a little tired but nothing to terribly awful. Then she's dead, as in Angelina won't see her baby girl for much to long. And it kills her inside. Mothers are not supposed to see their babies die. Mother's aren't supposed to attend their daughters funerals. But Angelina does, Angelina goes to Roxie's funeral and mourns for her dead daughter, and every note she hears, every word someone says, and every I'm sorry she hears, Angelina dies a little more inside.

Its George who gets her through it.

-

-

-

-

-

**Well, this is really sad): Poor Roxie!! Please review, I like this one but the one's I tend to like no one else does haha. Hope everyone has a nice weekend!!**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	9. Petunia Evans Dursley

**I am so so so so sorry this took so long! I have Rose's completely ready to go, but I'm afraid everyone will hate it and I worked really hard on it, so that might not be up for a while. I feel so bad for being such a procrastinator and I will try to have Katie Bell's up within a couple days. I also might start working on either Draco, Narcissa, or Lucius. They are all so evil and fun *evil grin*. I really appreciate you guys all waiting so long, and if I ever take this long to write again, pm me and feel free to yell haha. Petunia's is.........interesting. I feel like she still loves Lily, but she's just hurt and embarrassed. Please enjoy and sorry again!!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

1 She wanted so badly to be accepted to Hogwarts.

Not because Lily was going there, but because it would make her special, unique. Petunia was always so ordinary and simple, and so was Lily. Until she got accepted to that...place. Now Lily was special and she was just plain old Tuney. It just wasn't fair! What made Lily so much better the Petunia? So Lily was smarter, that didn't mean anything. Petunia had better street smarts so she should be going to Hogwarts too!

-

2. She nearly dies when she sees baby Harry.

He's outside her steps, with a letter attached. She stares at the baby peculairly for a moment before gently picking him up. When he opens his eyes Petunia lets out a soft shriek, almost drops baby Harry, and knows she can never fully love him. He has Lily's eyes, bright, vibrant green. They are shiny and curious just like Lily's are.

Harry has to stay now.

-

3. Vernon never was the man for her.

She had always had a thing for Remus Lupin. One of Lily's friends. He was attractive, quiet, and more normal then any of _them_. But she couldn't be with him, or marry him. He was a wizard and there was something off about him. So she settles for one of her own people and cries herself to sleep the night before her wedding.

Because she knows she cannot have Remus and because she knows she is losing her sister.

-

4. Sev just needs to wash his hair.

Petunia and Severus never got along, ever. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him when Tuney screeched at him that he needed to wash his hair more. And it really was a screech, she was good at that.

He stole her sister.

-

5. She wasn't stupid.

Dudley was fat and he was a bully. But Dudley is her son, and she loves him despite these things. And her love for him got in the way of her vision of certain....events. How anyone could say her baby was cruel and hurtful was something she never wanted to think. Dudley was the reason Petunia kept living. She knew he was a bad person, honestly she did. She just chose to make a different version up for the rest of the world

-

6. Susie Rogers was a little whore

Unfortunately, she was Dudley's little whore. So Petunia was stuck with her as her daughter-in-law. Petunia enjoyed sewing and gossiping. Susie enjoyed tequila and sex. Petunia wasn't the least bit surprised when Susie got herself pregnant, however she was shocked at the wedding that followed. Dudley married her. The whore.

Peyton Flower was born into the world 6 months later, Petunia supposed it was them trying to honor her but neither of them had ever been that smart.

-

7. She hasn't seen Harry since they left him behind all those years ago.

He was fully immersed in the wizarding world, his world. And that was a world that Petunia didn't belong in. She was a muggle and therefore had no place being in the wizarding world. Peyton occasionally let her read the Daily Prophet articles about him.

Thats how she found out about Lily Luna Potter.

-

8. She rarely cries

Crying, is for the weak. Petunia is not weak. She is strong, she survived Lily deserting her, her parents favoring Lily, and years of humiliation from everything Lily could do and she couldn't and hadn't cried once. She cried before her wedding, but she swears up and down anyone would have cried before that. And anyways, Petunia doesn't like to think about her wedding, or the night before, or the night after. However that humid summer of 2008, she cried. There was a birth announcement in the Daily Prophet, Ginny and Harry Potter had a lovely baby girl. Lily Luna Potter.

Petunia wept for her dead sister that day.

-

9. She gave Lily a concussion when she was 14 and Lily was 12

She found out Lily's best friend was Snape. He was the boy who hurt Petunia, physically and emotionally.

And Petunia was always Lily's best friend, not this disgusting, no sense of hygiene boy.

-

10. As she screams and yells and throws things at Harry, she can almost feel Lily looking down at her disappointed from heaven.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Well, thats Petunia. I think there is a shred of niceness in there. And obviously Harry's eyes have something to do with Petunia hating him. At least for me. Once again, I apologize for being such a horrid writer and not writing earlier! My apologies!!!! So, anyone who waited patiently for me to update gets a free cookie!!! Oh and for number 4, Petunia saying "he stole her sister", to me meant that he stole Lily in the way that she became his best friend and that he had a hand in killing her. I know Petunia doesn't know all the details, but I like to think somehow she found out exactly what happened to Lily and James.**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	10. Katie Bell Wood

**Haha! Look who is updating in less then 24 hours!!! victory is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, this is Katie. At first, I thought to much Oliver and then I reconsidered and decided just enough Oliver(: Because who doesn't love him? So, I love Katie and I had so many things I wanted to put in here and limiting myself was really really hard. I absolutely adore Katie Bell. She's such a fun character, she plays quidditch, she marries Oliver Wood, she get cursed, so much stuff happens to her! Ahhhh simply marvelous!! So I was listening to the Little Mermaid soundtrack while I wrote this and dude, I love that musical! Thinking I'll write Draco's during study hall tomorrow(:**

**I DO NOT OWN IT**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

1) She hates necklaces.

Refuses to wear them. Oliver's mother gave her a simply lovely one for her birthday but Katie refuses to wear it. Georgie Wood complained for years, but Oliver quietly told his mum she didn't understand and then held Katie's hand under the table.

-

2) Dating Oliver was hard.

Katie loved Oliver with everything she had, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard. She received much more mail after it. Jealous, catty women would send her letters filled with pus or worms or cockroaches. She received nasty letters telling her that she didn't deserve Oliver. And when word got out she had stopped opening unknown letters, they started sending howlers. People think Sirius Black, James Potter, or one of the Weasley twins has the record for most howlers at Hogwarts, but its Katie.

Oliver never found out.

-

3) She has only seen Oliver drunk twice.

The first time was when his sister died. It was after Caroline's funeral and Katie walked downstairs to get a drink and found her boyfriend trashed, crying. He doesn't exactly remember it, but Katie does. They cried together that night, for Colin, Harry, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Caroline. They cried for the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's who weren't brave enough to stay, they cried for those who were and payed for their decision, they cried for broken families. They cried for each other. They cried for everybody that night.

The second time, was when their daughter, Mallory married Albus Potter. He was a wreck before the wedding and Katie couldn't blame him. Mallory wasn't marry Harry's son, the Harry they knew. The one who could play seeker and was just a generally nice kid. Mallory was marrying Harry freaking Potter's son. The Harry who was the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One, the Harry who saved the whole wizarding world. And that scared Katie and Oliver, so he drank until he was completely smashed and Katie cleaned until there house reeked of muggle cleaning solution.

-

4) She's jealous of Ginny.

Most women are, but Katie isn't jealous because Ginny has Harry. Harry was like Katie's younger brother. Katie is jealous because Ginny played on the house team for 3 years and she gets to go play professionally! Where is the justice!?! Its not like Katie ever wanted to play professionally, she was perfectly happy with her job at the ministry. Its just she wants people to remember that she was, and still is, better then Ginny!

-

5) She vividly remembers the day she woke up.

The first thing she saw was a worried grin and a mess of floppy brown hair.

The first thing she smelled was quidditch pitch.

The first thing she felt were his arms as he pulled her into a hug.

The first thing she tasted were her salty tears.

The first thing she heard was his scottish accent.

-

6) Mallory's relationship, was scarily similar.

In 2nd year, Katie was chaser to the captain.

In 3rd year she was his chaser.

In her 4th year, she was Bell.

In her 5th year, Oliver started calling her Katie.

By 7th year, he was calling her Kate.

Mallory was his chaser to Al for her 2nd and 3rd year.

For their daughters 4th year, she was the Wood.

In her 5th year, she was Mallory.

In her 7th year, she became Mal.

It was eerily similar to Katie and Oliver, however Harry and Ginny never quite got the eery part.

-

7) She lost her best friend in the war.

Fred, died. Her Fred was dead by the end of the war. He had always been Katie's best friend. It didn't matter that his best friend was George, then Lee. All that mattered was Fred was always always always there for her, and now he wasn't.

-

8) She moved into Oliver's flat when she was 18.

It was immediately after the war ended. Well, not immediately, but it was pretty quick. Everyone tried to talk her out of it- Alicia, Angelina, her mother, her father, Oliver's mother, Oliver's sister, and even Hermione Granger. But Katie didn't want to lose Oliver, and after a traumatic event where both of them had lost people close to them. Katie lost her best friend and Oliver lost his sister. They just wanted to be close to each other. His teammates gave him some heat for it, but Katie shot one hex toward them and they stopped that real quick.

-

9) She cries a lot.

Katie is a girl, and girls cry a lot. Well, she knows girls who rarely cry but Katie is a crier. She cries often and when she cries, she cries hard. But the hardest she has ever cried in her life was after her 4th year. Oliver was leaving, he was going to play keeper for Puddlemere United. And before he left, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Katie should have said yes, but she said no. Because she is stupid. She sobbed and cried and hiccuped and just cried until she was dehydrated and then cried some more. Angelina was seriously worried for her safety. But thats what happens when you break your heart by yourself.

Her 5th year though, she agreed to go out with him. Life is fragile and love should never be taken for granted.

Cedric taught her that.

-

10) After the war, she spent a lot of time in the Weasley's kitchen.

She'd take a set at the table, Molly would fix some tea and they would talk. Molly would tell stories about her and Arthur and how they got married at a young age. She would tell stories of raising her children. She would make Katie laugh for hours over silly stories of Fred and George, or Ron and Ginny. Katie loved that time she spent there because they never talked about Fred, Professor Lupin, or or Caroline's death or the war, and that helped Katie heal her wounds. When Katie told Mrs. Weasley she was moving in with Oliver, Molly smiled, nodded her head, and told Katie to be careful with her tea, it was hot.

They spent the next two hours talking about Mrs. Weasley's wedding.

-

-

-

-

-

**oohhh, I liked it. But the real question is, did you? So let me know. And since I am a huge dork, I've worked out the whole Mallory and Al relationship. Just for me, in 19 years- Oliver is 42, Katie is 38, Harry is 37, and Ginny is 36. Katie and Oliver have four kids- Shannon, Damien, Caroline, and Mallory. Katie and Oliver were 19 and 23 when the war was going on. I've figured out that having a kid going into Hogwarts 11 years after the war would make them born, for Katie and Oliver, around when they are 26 and 30. Which would make them the same age as Al, but I want Mallory to be younger then Al by four years, like Katie and Oliver. Haha, get it? **

**Anyway, Shannon was born when Katie was 22 and Oliver was 26 (that math is right, correct? Also that would have been 3 years after the war). Damien was 2 years later- so Katie was 24 and Oliver was 28, Caroline was 2 years later, so Katie was 26 and Oliver was 30. Then Mallory would have been born when Katie was 29 and Oliver was 33, so were gonna say Mallory was a surprise.**

**So Harry and Ginny have James at 24 and 23 (I've decided James is a 3rd year). Al at 26 and 25 and Lily at 28 and 27. **

**So in 19 years, James was 13, Al was 11, and Lily was 9 or James was a 3rd year, Al was a 1st year, and Lily wasn't at Hogwarts. In 19 years, Shannon would have been a 6th year or 16, Damien would have been a 4th year or 14, Caroline would have been a 2nd year or 12, and Mallory would have only been 9 years old. When James was a 7th year or 17, Al would have been a 5th year or 15, and Lily would have been a 3rd year or 13. When James was a 7th year, Shannon was around 20, Damien was a 7th year, Caroline was a 5th year, and Mallory was a 2nd year. So Al would have become captain, at least to me, his 6th year. 6th year, Mallory was a 3rd year and Al's 7th year she was a 4th year. **

**Jeez, to much math. If you read it all and your brain hasn't exploded: let me know if you see a mistake.**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	11. Rose Weasley Malfoy

**Okay, here goes nothing. Just remember, all we know about Rose is that she is named Rose Nymphadora (or is it Tonks? I forget haha), her mother is Hermione, her father is Ron, her brother is Hugo, and she has her mothers brains according to Ron. We know nothing else about her, so I've formed and shaped my own Rose. You guys will most likely not like it. So, I am asking you to keep an open mind going into this and remember that this is my Rose, not yours okay? (well maybe your kind of Rose haha) So, this one has been ready to go for a while(: YAY for Lexi actually updating fast twice in a row!. Much love to my faithful, and then everyone else, reviewers for keeping me going. And props to 1GuitarLover1 for convincing me to put Rose's up. Enjoy(: 2,212 words!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

1) Rose knows Hugo is the favorite.

She understands why to. Hugo was in Ravenclaw, he was a prefect and head boy, he played quidditch for Ravenclaw. He married a perfect women and they had 6 bloody perfect children. She was in Slytherin, granted she was a prefect but there is a huge difference between prefect and Slytherin prefect, she hated quidditch and could barely fly a broom, Rose married Scorpius Malfoy and had six Slytherin, death eater spawn children. She knows, and understands why, Hugo was the favorite. He was the perfect child her parents had hoped for, and Rose was not.

2) When she was 5 years old, she carried Tinker around with her everywhere.

Tinker, was a blue bear given to her by her Grandma Granger. She carried it with her everywhere from when she was 5 to when she was 9. It was ratty and old and dirty and probably infested with germs, but Rose couldn't bear to let it go. It was from her Grandma Granger and she loved her Grandma and Tinker. She took it to Platform 9 and 3/4 to say goodbye to Dominique when she started Hogwarts and Dom suddenly turned to Rose and told her that she was to old for Tinker. Rose's blinked back tears until she got in her mum's car and bawled. That night, her beloved Tinker was placed in a box for Rose's daughter some day.

That was the last thing Rose got from her house before her wedding and it was given to Druella when she was born.

3) Her life changed May 2nd.

It was the day she married Scoprius. It was Rose's dream wedding- the dress was hand-made for her body size, the shoes were from Narcissa herself. The tiara she wore was only the finest goblin-made. Her veil had been hand-sewn and diamonds and emeralds had been scattered through the material. Her necklace and earrings were gifts from her future husband, the bracelet was a gift from her friends. Her makeup and hair had been done only by the best. The flowers were handpicked in an exotic location and the bridesmaids all looked lovely. Scorp looked dashing and everyone there said they looked in love. Rose's life changed, because she made a choice. The wedding meant a huge change in her life. The wedding between Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Nyphmadora Weasley was not just a wedding, it symbolized Rose choosing Scorpius over her family. The next day, she moved into the manor and 3 months later she was pregnant with Caelum. She visited her family at Easter and Christmas, but that didn't last long.

4) She truly hated her entire family the entire time she was at Hogwarts.

Every summer she would come home to the same thing, about how great Ravenclaw was or how proud Ron was that Hugo helped them win the Quidditch Cup. And every year it was the same thing, they were proud that good, amazing Gryffindor had beat horrible, hostile, terrible Slytherin. Or that Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff had beat Slytherin (which didn't happen often, Slytherin's were amazing at everything). They tried to say it when she wasn't around but on more then one occasion she heard the phrases- dirty slytherin, or death-eater spawn. It hurt, she couldn't lie, it stung that was what her family thought of her house, her friends, and her. They didn't see her as Rose, their sweet, fun-loving, cute, adorable daughter who loves everybody. They saw her as Rose, the cold, harsh, cruel Slytherin.

5) She hates Lily

Rose and Lily were always close. It was odd, seeing as how Rose was 2 years older then her, but the two were nearly inseparable. Rose boarded the train with a promise from Lily to write every single day. Then that bloody sorting hat put her in Slytherin and she didn't hear from Lily. Ever. Lily wrote to her for the first time in March. Rose loved Lily, but that was to much. The two redheads were never as close as before. Then Lily came to Hogwarts and fell head over heels in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

That pissed Rose off, Scorpius was hers. The two of them had so much sexual tension it was nearly impossible. And no little 11 year old brat was going to ruin that for Rose. And thats when Rose began disliking Lily, she didn't hate her yet. It was too hard for Rose to hate her family, even if they loved her boyfriend. Well, not her boyfriend yet but he was technically hers.

However, Rose was a Slytherin and eventually hate became almost a more common of an emotion than love. And Rose could suddenly hate Lily. She was almost surprised that Tuesday morning, January 13th at 8:35, in case you were wondering, when she felt a surge of hate pulse through her veins. She was even more surprised at the glare she shot Lily for flirting with Scorpius, again. Lily caught on fairly quick that Rose was done with playing Lily's silly games. But that didn't stop Lily. She was persistent and wanted nothing more than to steal Scorpius from Rose.

So when Rose got engaged to Scorpius right before winter break of her 7th year, she wasted no time showing it off to Lily. She had the Malfoy family ring on the important finger and what did Lily have? Nothing. Rose would push her hair back with her ring finger, play with it, make sure it hit the sun just right so Lily would see it. Rose didn't care because Lily had crossed too many lines while trying to get Scorp.

The last time they spoke was Lily's graduation. Rose said 'congrats' and Lily said 'fuck you.' That was it. Rose heard she married once and divorced and married again. She wasn't at either wedding. She wasn't invited to either wedding.

The real Rose hates Lily though, is that Lily had to go and kill herself, knowing full well Rose hated her at the moment. And Rose can't hate someone who took their own life, even she isn't that cruel.

And its even harder to hate someone when you know your at fault for their death.

6) She hated herself the summer she was 16.

Molly was dating a muggle boy and she never introduced him to Rose. Nobody ever said anything but Rose knew it was because she was a slytherin and they were afraid she would hex him or call him a mudblood.

That wasn't the part she hated though, she hated that she thought they might be right.

7) Her most embarrassing moment was easily 6th year.

She and Scorpius were having sex in one of the school's many closets and very unfortunately, Professor Longbottom walked in. It was just awkward for all parties involved. Rose looked vaguely like a tomato and Scorpius even got a little tinge, which never happened. The two of them were dragged up to the Headmasters room and forced to sit and wait for Uncle Neville to call their parents. Draco and Astoria got there first and they just looked amused. After all, Astoria had been the one to find them naked in Scorp's bed over the summer and Rose assumed she told Draco. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, were not as pleased. There was wailing, screaming, throwing, and even a "please Hermione calm the fuck down!". Ron tried to charm Rose's skirt to be longer, but he missed and Astoria's handmade, extraordinarily expensive dress was shot to the floor: leading her to let out at scream of rage and Draco to yell a shout of protest. It was a horrible, horrible experiance. Ron couldn't look her in the face for weeks and even Hermione turned pink when she saw Scorpius again.

8) The first time she cried was when she was 11

After she was sorted the customary letter was sent out and all parents received it. It was supposed to say: Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, your daughter was sorted into Gryffindor. Or something along those lines. Instead it said, haha sucks for you Weasels your amazing daughter, was sorted into horrible Slytherin. We repeat- HAHA. Well, it might as well have said that to Rose's parents. 2 days later, everyone got a letter congratulating them on making it into their new house. Rose did not. 2 weeks later she got her letter from her parents, but it wasn't from her parents, not really. It was calculated in their heads to make it sound as though they weren't disappointed in Rose, they weren't upset their only daughter was a Slytherin. The letter she sent back was tear soaked and blotted throughly by Imogen (Rose's roommate and the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass) because Slytherin's don't show emotion.

9) The last time she spoke to her family was Christmas.

She was 20 years old, married to Scorpius for 2 years, Caelum was 1 and Rose was pregnant with Cass, and the two of them lived in the Malfoy Manor with Astoria, Draco, and the ailing Lucius and Narcissa. She had went over to Christmas at the Burrow and everyone was having a good time until Louis just had to ask where her dirty husband and dirty son were. Rose couldn't help herself, she asked where his dirty girlfriend was. His girlfriend was Amberlynne, a muggle-born witch. Rose knew it was wrong but she didn't care. It was truly how she felt, she hasn't spoken to anyone since the little incident. She sent out the birth announcements for Caelum Abraxas, Cassiopeia Astoria Carina Ara, Mira Narcissa, Draco Lucius, and Druella Lyra.

And she only sent them out to show her parents she named her children after her husbands family.

10) She and Scorpius got together their 3rd year.

She liked to stare at him and he liked to stare at her. It was a nice relationship thus far. But of course, one of his stupid 'guy' friends saw him staring and the awkward conversation of 'what are you staring at' started. As a 14 year old guy, he couldn't exactly say oh her eyes or her smile, because at 14 thats just not an acceptable answer. So Scorp answered "her rack" and then, yelled across the room "nice rack Rose". So Rose, being the sweet, even-tempered girl she was, threw a vase at him. And he kinda just stared at her with his mouth hung open. So Rose screamed and then he kissed her. And they've been going out ever since.

However, the story they tell their kids is they started going out after the quidditch match where Slytherin won the house cup.

11) Her favorite Uncle is Percy.

Because Percy left, like her.

Except, Percy had the courage to come back.

**so, like it, hate it? Please let me know! When Caelum was 11, Cassiopeia would be 9, Carina would be 6, Mira would be 3, Draco would be 3 also, and Druella would be 1. Ahhh lots of Rose and Scorpius babies(: I've imagined Caelum as kinda a quite, eye of the storm type. Cass as a very Bellatrix type girl, wild, passionate, and kinda crazy. Carina would be a mini-Rose. Very smart and sweet, likes to read and stuff. Mira is cute and cunning, she's kind of like Pansy who knows how to use her looks to the best of her ability. Then Draco is exactly like Scorpius- very cocky and stubborn. Druella is your perfect, little society lady. Caelum, Mira, Draco, and Druella would all be very blonde. Cass would be brunette, almost black hair. Carina would be a very light redhead.**

**Yes, there are 11 but I loved the rack one so much, I couldn't let it go!**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	12. Pansy Parkinson Flint

**Wow, I am so so so so sorry! I can't believe its been soooooo long since I last updated. Arghh, I'm a horrible writer, so sorry guys! Not much to say about this one I guess**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

1. She was fiercely loyal.

She protected her older sister Primrose, her friends, and her house. Thats why she stood up in the hall, the hat even contemplated Hufflepuff for a moment, but her cunning won out.

Harry freaking Potter was right there. Within there grasp and all they had to do was grab him, send him to the Dark Lord, and bam! Everyone was free. Her friends could die if they didn't do this! So, she stood up and she yelled that Harry Potter was right there. She had expected the Gryffindors to stand, they were after all brave. Hah, bravery was overrated. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs standing, was something that was unexpected. So when Professor McGonagall thanked her, she sat down with her cheeks burning.

Stupid loyalty.

-

2. That damn Astoria Greengrass.

She was a Greengrass, famous for their inability to choose a side. Draco and Pansy's families lost everything after the war. Because they were big supporters of the Dark Lord and stupid, pretty, Astoria kept everything- her name, her status, her family, everything! Pansy should have seen it coming, she wasn't stupid. But it still hurt when Draco curtly told her that he was no longer to be marrying Pansy, he was now marrying Astoria.

-

3. The only Weasley she can ever feel even remote compassion for is Bill.

Her oldest sister- Priscilla, was 8 years old when she was attacked by the beast. He scarred her lovely face and Cilla was never the same. Her pretty, vivacious personality died inside her and her face was deeply scarred. Pansy sees his picture in the paper- William Weasley, Bill, and she sees the scars. And something inside her stirs, instead of pity: its sympathy, compassion.

-

4. Growing up, she looked up to Primrose.

She was everything Pansy wanted to be, cool, calm, composed, pretty, funny, popular, a Slytherin, everything. Primrose had so many delightful friends Pansy simply loved, and she had a boyfriend too, Davis Sumner. Primrose and Davis Sumner, Pansy used to giggle to her sister when they stayed up late.

When she grew older, she began to look up to Narcissa, because Narcissa always choose her family over her beliefs and Pansy wanted to be like that.

-

5. Her wedding was not what she thought it was going to be.

For one, she was becoming Pansy Eliza Flint, not Pansy Eliza Malfoy. Secondly it was smaller then what she had hoped for. But their families were still recovering from the war, 'friends' had abandoned them and most of their true friends were serving time in Azkaban. Instead of sipping tea with Narcissa and her mother, she sipped tea while Macy chugged hers and they discussed the finer points of the wedding. Eventually, Pansy just gave up and planned her own wedding. It was much to difficult to talk about china and patterns with a women whose only nice dress was something Pansy considered trash.

But Marcus treated her like the princess she was, and Draco refused her. So Pansy married Marcus without a complaint.

-

6. Her house was very pro-pureblood

Her father had been a deatheater when Voldemort was in power the first time around, her mother did not have the mark but supported him. Prim, Cilla, and Pansy had been raised to believe that they were supreme to the mudbloods and scum that was now admitted into Hogwarts. Pansy believed it until her dying day too, she told people after the war that she never really believed it, she just felt so pressured by everyone around her that she gave in.

But people weren't stupid, she didn't miss the sharp glances the war heros shot her as she proudly walked down Diagon Alley

-

7. Parkinson was exactly like her, exactly.

Pansy and her daughter both had the same color hair, Parkinson wore hers longer though, and the same color eyes- sea blue. They had the same turned up nose, and dainty body stature. Parkinson was snarky and sarcastic, raised to believe exactly what Pansy and Marcus believed.

So of course Park would adore Scorpius Malfoy, of course.

-

8. She detests Christmas time.

That was the time of year that Draco broke up with her.

When Marcus proposed.

When the pureblood ladies hold their annual society ball and she is forced to work with the blasted Astoria Malfoy.

When her beautiful cat Henrietta died.

When her mother and father both passed away.

When Priscilla was bitten by that beast.

But the biggest reason Pansy hates Christmas time is because it was the time that Pansy found Marcus with Willa, the maid. And they weren't discussing her daily wages.

-

9. Pansy and Sarina can recite every line to Alice in Wonderland.

Astoria had been saving the book for her own daughter, never having one she passed it on to Pansy. So Pansy read the book to Sarina since Parkinson would have none of the muggle scumness. It -was a delightful story and mother and daughter loved it

-

10. Pansy truly believes she gets a new gray hair every freaking day.

First, it was Parkinson declaring she could only ever love Scorpius Malfoy

Then, it was Andre annoucing that he wanted to befriend Fred Weasley

Later that year, Parkinson told her mother that she wanted several rats to experiment on, with unforgivable of course. Duh mother.

Then it was Marcus announcing that he wanted to find out what would happen if he shoved a Weasley firecracker up his butt.

Pansy's life was a stressful experience.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Hopefully it makes up for the wait, I am truly truly truly sorry guys! Also, with Willa the maid, house elves would be harder to get though not impossible so most pureblood families would have maids to help them out and that's where Willa came in. **

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	13. Victoire Weasley Lupin

First- I am so so so so so so sorry!!! I know, its been a while. School and life caught up with me, I'm hoping I won't go to long between this chapter and the next one. I'm really sorry!!! This one is Victoire, sorry if I don't spell her name right lol. Not to much to say, reviews are nice(: Thanks for sticking with me through my issues of updating haha.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

1. Everyone thought she was perfect.

Hell, she thought she was perfect when she was younger. She saw perfection in all her features, her clear blue eyes, her scattered freckles, and her stunning blonde hair. She knew she was gorgeous and to her, gorgeous meant perfect. Her grandma used to tell her that girls like her, were unique, perfect even. Victoire believed her.

Richard Drake changed her mind.

l

2. She cried the day Rose left.

She wasn't stupid she knew Rose wouldn't be back, Teddy kept saying Rose would be back. He kept telling her it was okay and this wasn't permanent, Rose would see her mistake and be home soon. Victoire never believed him. She knew Rose was gone, Rose had been gone the day she was placed in Slytherin.

l

3. Richard Drake ruined her life.

Victoire had always had enough confidence for at least 12 girls, maybe even more. She was confident and stunning and perfect and she knew it. She sauntered around Hogwarts like she owned it and with her parents and uncles and family, she sort of did. Richard Drake was her first boyfriend, they dated in Vic's 3rd year and his 4th year. He treated her like a princess for the first couple months, then it got ugly. He never hit her or beat her, but his words cut her enough. He called her a whore, a slut, and a bitch. And she believed him. She saw him as an older guy, he was handsome and smart and perfect, so if he thought she was a whore, he must be right.

Richard left Hogwarts after winter break and Vic never heard from him again, but she carried his words with her. She truly believed that he was right, she was a whore. So she began to act like one. One flip of her hair and guys were falling over themselves to be with her. She let them have her, and then she was done with them. She used them once, and then they were gone.

The only boy who never fell for her charms was Teddy.

l

4. Vic knew the day she fell in love with Teddy.

She was sick, horribly, horribly sick. She had cancelled her date with Lewis, if you could call it a date, and was planning on lying in bed all day feeling sorry for herself. But Teddy had come over, loudly talking about something or other and Victoire had screamed at him to get out. She looked hideous and had no makeup on. Teddy only laughed at her threats and handed her the chicken noodle soup he was carrying. They talked for a bit and Victoire found herself enjoying having an actual conversation again instead of making or doing........other things. Teddy had stopped talking and simply stared at her for a second, he finally said to her- "I like you better like this, when you put all that makeup on and act like a slut, you aren't really being the Vic I know". She had looked Teddy dead in the eye and told him she wasn't _acting_ like a slut, she was a slut. Teddy stared in shock at her and told her she wasn't.

Vic fell in love that day.

l

5. Her sister was her best friend.

Dominique never returned those feelings, but Vic didn't care. In her mind, they were sisters and that made them best friends. And it wasn't like Victoire had any old Hogwarts friends to talk with.

l

6. She hates her birthday more then anything else.

Everyone died on her birthday, yeah the world was changed and made better, but so many people died. Sure they won, but people died! On everyone else's birthday, Grandma Molly is happy and excited and bakes them a cake.

On Vic's birthday, she cries.

l

7. Victoire named her first child Kristina.

She didn't want a French name, she loved her mother and respected her French roots and she understood she was part French and she was proud to be French. But she would have given anything to have been named Victoria instead of Victoire. She would have given anything to be able to fit in with the girls named Emily, Alexa, or Joannie.

l

8. Vic loves her family

Her family is her everything, they gave her trust when she didn't deserve it and love when she was at her worst. They gave her everything she needed to get through some of the darkest times in his life.

They don't love her for who she is, they love her despite of who she is.

l

9. She still remembers her sorting.

Technically, she was the first Weasley to go to Hogwarts, but really Teddy was the first. She was so nervous, Teddy was in Gryffindor and everyone had been so happy. She was so sure they wouldn't be as happy if she ended up in Ravenclaw, or even worse Hufflepuff. She was at the very end of the alphabet, thanks to her wonderful W last name, and she sat through the entire sorting. She stood all alone while the sorting hat was on Laura Vane's head for at least 6 minutes! Then Professor called her name and she almost ran up to the sorting hat and literally jammed it onto her head. She sat there and listened to the hat talk to her and grinned brilliantly when the hat screamed out Gryffindor. It was her happiest moment at Hogwarts.

l

10. She's fought 3 girls in her life.

One was Marcy De le Mount. It was because Marcy told her all Weasley's were dirty and she was a monster because of who Teddy's parents were. They were in their 1st year. Vic landed the first punch and Marcy never stood a chance. Professor McGonagall didn't tell her parents, only because Vic begged and pleaded and served detention for 7 months.

The second was Katrina George. Vic punched her because Katrina called her a slut and while Victoire had spent years hearing it whispered behind her back, she wasn't about to let Katrina call it to her face, Vic's pride was at stake. Katrina broke her wrist, knocked out four of her teeth, and Vic managed to pull out a chunk of her hair. Victoire got in more trouble then ever in her life, from Grandma Molly, her mom, her dad, and the school all because she fought over something that was true.

The third girl she fought was Molly, her cousin. They were making favors for Dom's wedding. It was late, they were tired, and they were talking about Rose for some reason. Molly said some nasty things about Rosie, Rose and Molly had never really gotten along, and Victoire layed her out. Molly had a nasty black eye the next day but neither girl chose to explain it.

Victoire wasn't afraid to use her fists to stand up for herself, it was part of her feisty nature.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

I'd imagine Vic and Teddy having 2 or 3 kids- Kristina Andromeda, who I mention, Lauren Nymphadora, and maybe, possibly, Jordyn Fluer. Only my thoughts(: Reviews are nice, but not necessary. Requests are being taken for who to do, for me its easier to do less known characters because I can make up more stuff. For characters like Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Lupin its harder because I have to keep them in character.

Cheers

Lexi


	14. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

1. His favorite teacher wasn't Snape.

Snape may have been a family friend for reasons he never understood when he was younger but grasped the reasons quite well when he was older. His favorite teacher is McGonagoll. She's fair and harsh, but she's harsh to everybody. He likes that, he appreciates that she doesn't cheat the Slytherine's even though they obviously hate each other.

And the fact that she knows quiddatch doesn't hurt.

2. He was always a momma's boy.

It was no secret to anyone. He truly loved his mother, he tolerated his father. He thinks that is what drives him to be a hands-on father for Scorpius.

He wants to be better then his father.

3. Draco wanted a big family.

He had grown up as an only child and Astoria had grown up with a sister she did not particularly like. When they got married, they decided they wanted a big family. 4 children at a minimum. But fate had other plans, Astoria had so much trouble getting pregnant, and staying pregnant, with one child. They suffered through miscarriage after miscarriage. So when Scorpius was finally born, Draco had never felt happier. It was a feeling of pure joy mixed with sadness and grief.

But they never blamed Scorp. He wasn't his fault for their horrible karma.

4. He can pinpoint the exact moment he began to feel guilty for his being a death-eater.

He saw Katie Bell in the Great Hall. She was back from St. Mungos and was surrounded by friends. He saw her and realized what he had almost done. Before she came back, he had tried to remember her. But all he could remember was a face-less quidditch player. He couldn't remember her face for the life of him. But when he saw her face, in the Great Hall that morning, he felt guilt. He was a horrible person for almost killing her.

But that didn't stop him from sending the poisoned mead to Slughorn.

5. He wasn't sure what to do after the battle.

There were no job offers like the ones offered to Potter and Weasel. He didn't need to go back to Hogwarts for his final year. All he had left was his mother, so he returned home to the Malfoy Manor and cared for his mother while his father served his time in Azkaban. He lived with his mother for a whole year before his father came home. Lucius Malfoy was shocked at the shell of a man his son had become and demanded his son put his education to use. So Draco opened his own business. But he never moved out.

Because Malfoys live in the Malfoy Manor.

6. He loved Astoria because of what she was not.

Pansy was a follower. She followed him around at Hogwarts, she laughed at all his stupid jokes and fawned over him. It was quite nice when they were 13, but by the time they were 15 he was tired of it. So he dumped her, and started looking for someone with a brain. Blaise so helpfully pointed out that Millicent Bulstrode got decent marks in school and Blaise was positive that she'd go out with Draco. Draco only smirked and sneered in response.

He met Astoria the summer after her last year. She was 17 and recently graduated. She had the whole world open to her. He was 19 and had been done with Hogwarts for well over 4 years. The world was completely closed off to him. He didn't know her too well, but she was witty and bantered back and forth with him. She laughed only when his jokes were funny and did not fawn over him whatever he did. So he married her, because despite everything she is not. He still knows she loves him.

7. Scorpius' first letter home was interesting to say the least.

He talked about Rose. For two paragraphs too many. Astoria chuckled and recounted her first letter home, in which she talked about him for quite a bit. Draco laughed at first, and then he realized in this scenario- Scorpius was him and Rose was Astoria. And if history stayed the same, Scorp would marry Rose. A Weasley. Ron Weasley's daughter. Draco couldn't stand it, although not as pronounced anymore the superiority beliefs were engrained into his families being. He and Astoria both believed in them. And Scorpius did as well, Draco figured this little Weasley must be something special if she had captured Scorp's interest. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline for a week when he learned she was in Slytherin.

8. He treated Rose well.

He always treated Rose like she was part of the family before she officially became a Malfoy. Draco wasn't a stupid man, he had gone to school with Granger and Weasley and he knew that neither would be happy with their daughter in the house of snakes and evil men and women. So when Scorpius said that Rose's family was a bit mad that she was a Slytherin and Rose thought it would be awkward to go home for Christmas, Draco invited her to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Well, Astoria invited her. But Draco approved.

9. As unmanly as it seems, he was afraid of his Aunt Bellatrix.

She was vicious, cruel, and mean. She disregarded family ties as nothing and Draco was sure she wouldn't have a second thought about killing him despite the fact he was her nephew.

But Andromeda is the one he was terrified of. She left her family behind to marry a mudblood man. Draco's afraid of being related to someone like that, he doesn't like the idea he and his mother's other sister could possibly share something in common.

10. The worst moment in his life, post-war, was his sons wedding.

It was a happy time, sure. Rose was welcomed into the Malfoy family with as much enthusiasm as Draco, Astoria, Narcissa, and Lucius could muster. It was a beautiful wedding and the Malfoy family enjoyed the touches of silver and green everywhere.

It was the worst moment in his life because as he looked over to the brides side, he saw them. Rose's parents and younger brother. Her family. They were all crying, because Draco assumed they were losing Rose today. But as he looked at Granger's face, he saw something else. It was like a memory was there- like she was re-living a moment in her life. And thats when it hit him, she was remembering being tortured by Bellatrix.

Draco hated himself and his family at that moment.


	15. Arthur Weasley

All right, this is more recent then how I've been updating recently so I suppose we should be grateful for that huh? I'm sorry if this is horribly, horribly off for Arthur! I tried so hard, but I don't think I quite captured the essence that is Arthur. So I'm rather disappointed about that:( Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it! I'm about to start working on Ron's which I think will be rather difficult because I have to explain his intense loyalty and jealousy, which is so Ron and so obvious which I think will make it harder. Oi vey. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy! Comments would be truly lovely!

Cheers

Lexi

l

l

l

l

l

l

1. Arthur had a fantastic childhood.

His father, Septimus and his mother, Cedrella, were wonderful and loving parents. He chuckles at the look on Ron's face when he learns he is related, however distantly, to the Blacks. It was a bit rough growing up estranged from your outside family, but Arthur was secretly glad they did. Besides, if he'd grown up like Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix he wouldn't have been able to have his plug collection.

l

2. Everyone assumes his favorite daughter-in-law his Audrey.

They're right, but not for the reasons that most people believe.

His favorite is Audrey, not because she will talk to him about muggle things for hours on end. Audrey is his favorite because she brought Percy back. Before he met Audrey, Percy was unhinged and depressed and both Arthur and Molly were afraid that they were never going to get their son back. Then slowly, he started coming around for family events. Birthdays, dinners, engagements, everything. And then one day, he brought a petite blonde with him.

Arthur knew from the way he looked at her, that Audrey was the one who had saved him.

l

3. His proudest moment is after the war, watching his 5 sons and 1 daughter thrive in a world without Voldemort.

He is especially proud because his family helped create that world. He feels the balloon of pride swell in his chest as he looks around his table at Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and the various children they've got. He feels a sense of pride for how his children responded in the face of danger, and thats why his proudest moment is after the war.

Although punching Lucius Malfoy ranks way near the top.

l

4. He is extremely close with all his sons.

Molly could be a bit crazy at times, he loved her to death. But she was crazy when it came to her children. So Arthur was the saneness they needed in their lives- and in return they grew very close to their father.

Bill told his father first about the ring he'd bought for Fleur. Arthur had told him he approved of her and that he thought the marriage was a good idea. Unlike Molly, Arthur could see past Fleur's accent, cheek kisses, and silky blonde hair to her courage, brains, and heart.

Charlie informed his father at the tender age of 5 that he would not marry, ever. Dragons were more then enough. Arthur only chuckled then. The night before George's wedding to Angelina, Charlie and Arthur found themselves downstairs each enjoying a drink. Charlie once again said he'd never get married. Arthur only nodded and smiled- he knew Charlie was serious. And he accepted it.

Percy and Arthur were always close, when he was younger Percy admired Arthur for working at the ministry- even at his young age all Percy wanted was to work for the Ministry of Magic. That's part of the reason that it stung so bad when Percy abandoned him, but the whole reason why Arthur accepted Percy back so quickly.

Fred and George were always pranksters and Molly yelled and hollered at her middle sons for their pranks. Arthur was always there to calm Molly down and tell the twins to go hide in the garden or in their room.

The first person Ron told about his affection for Hermione was his father. Granted, there conversation wasn't exactly the most intelligent one in the world. Arthur asked Ron to help him feed the chickens and in the 2 1/2 minute walk, Ron had blurted out that he thought he loved Hermione. Arthur smiled, clapped his son on the shoulder, and told him everyone already knew.

l

5. He likes clutter.

Arthur likes his house to be cluttered and busy, and with 7 children it wasn't that hard to keep everything messy. Whenever something is perfect, it feels strange to him. Like something is bound to happen to mess it all up.

So when he is guarding the door for the order and everything is going perfect- he realizes that something is bound to go wrong.

And it does.

l

6. He knows how to ride a bike.

He was rather bored one day and the kids were off somewhere and Molly was doing something or other to make the house _seem_ neater and Arthur needed something to do. So he walked into the muggle village. (Okay, he apparated and then walked the short distance). The first shop he saw was a muggle bike shop, he was so excited by the oddly shaped. . . .thing that he nearly fell over. After some nifty transfiguration of money, Arthur had a shiny new muggle bike to play with. One of the workers took pity on her, Amelia was her name, and taught him how to ride the bike. He was so proud, he rode all the way home and hid the bike with the chickens.

Molly wasn't happy when she found his bike.

l

7. After attending 5 Weasley weddings, he greatly dislikes them.

Its the same thing every time- Molly gets so worried that something will go wrong and the wedding will be a disaster. Charlie is forced to suffer through a haircut, someone is given the task of entertaining Auntie Muriel, somebody else has to greet guests, the bride will always freak out and panic. It was particularly bad at Audrey and Percy's wedding when Audrey had a sudden panic attack when Xenophilius Lovegood had shown up in wizarding robes- to a muggle wedding. All in all, Arthur is happy his sons are finding true love and happy they are getting married- but five weddings is quite enough for him thank you very much.

However, he would have much rather had to suffer through a 6th wedding.

l

8. He tells Molly he loves her everyday.

During the first and second wizarding wars, they watched many of their friends pass through to the other life. They both knew, although they never said it out loud, that it could just have easily been them. So Arthur starts tell Molly everyday at random times during the day that he loves her. Its a tradition he keeps up until the day he dies.

l

9. People made fun of him when he pursued Muggle Studies as a career outside of Hogwarts.

He's not stupid or oblivious, he knows that people laughed behind his back. Said that was the only thing he _could_ do. That wasn't true however and anyone in the order knew it. But he keeps going with his career, because he believes its more important to love your job, then to be rich.

He tries to instill the same belief in his children and thinks he's failed until he hears Ron tell Hugo the exact same thing.

l

10. He once tried to cook for Molly.

It was their 2nd wedding anniversary and Bill was off with Fabian and Gideon who promised to watch him dutifully. Arthur made the duo distract Molly and he got off work early and came home and began to prepare his meal. It was supposed to be simple- soup and chicken. He burned the chicken so bad it melted into the pan and the soup bubbled up and over the pots. Molly came home to find a ruined kitchen and she only laughed at Arthur. He'd expected much, much, much worse for ruining the kitchen.

They went out for dinner that night and both agree it was one of the best wedding anniversaries they have ever had.

l

l

l

l

Right, for number 7 the extra wedding would have been Fred's. And the idea for number 8 came from JKR saying she was going to kill off Arthur so I thought it'd be neat if he realized he could be killed at any moment.

And since I've fogotten to say it recently- I own absolutely nothing. Nada, zipo, zilch. NOTHINGGGG(:

Cheers

Lexi


	16. Cedric Diggory

**This is for the lovely 1GuitarLover1! Who is truley a lovely, wonderful reviewer! (: Number four was inspiried by the weighing of the wands in GoF. And 10 is my personal fave. I don't own anything, still. And I would love if you reviewed!**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

1) He went to a muggle school for the first 10 years of his life.

He grew up in a very wizarding household and he knew all about magic, but his parents both worked and they didn't feel comfortable sending him off with somebody they didn't really know and all their neighbors were too young or too old to take care of him. So he went to muggle primary school and learned math and english and science with his classmates. There, he learned about the sport football. He was rather good at it, and loved to play. So he begged his mother to sign him up, she finally agreed and Cedric began playing football with his classmates.

When it was time to go to Hogwarts he was quite sad to leave it, and his friends, behind.

l

2) When he gets his wand, Ollivander tells Cedric he went through a lot to make this wand.

So Cedric takes care of his wand like it depends on his life. He polishes it regularly and makes sure it is always clean and doesn't have any fingerprints on it. His wand is his pride and joy.

l

3) His best class is charms.

His head of house is Professor Sprout so he thinks he's disappointed her when Cedric turns out to be rubbish at herbology. But charms comes naturally to him- everything Flitwick teaches; he gets. Cedric works hard for all his other classes and that's why he is so smart, hard work. But everything in charms just seems to be so easy.

l

4) When he dies and realizes what happened- he is disappointed.

If you are going to be murdered, you mine as well be murdered by Voldemort or Bellatrix. What good is it to be murdered by the cowardly sidekick Pettigrew?

l

5) He doesn't believe in fear.

When he is 5 years old, he confessed to Amos Diggory, his father, that he is afraid of getting hit in the head when he plays football. So Amos marches him out to the garden and throws the football at his head for two whole hours. If the ball makes Ced bleed, his father fixes it with magic. They only come in because Elizabeth Diggory tells them its time for dinner. Whenever he played football after that, Cedric wasn't afraid of being hit on the head. That makes him believe anything you are afraid of can be conquered.

l

6) Every dream he has, involves flying.

Very few are about quidditch, most of his dreams involve terrifying situations and he uses a broom to escape. Like the one he has at least once a week where a dragon is chasing him and he's trying to run away and BAM a broom swoops down, he jumps on it, and he's saved. He thinks that is why he loves quidditch so much- he's convinced it will save him from anything.

That's also why he's a little mad he didn't think of using a broom to save him from a real dragon.

l

7) He was terrified of "The Tale of Three Brothers".

However, he was brought up to discourage fear so he read it over and over again until he wasn't afraid. But it didn't work, every time he read the book Cedric would cringe in fear of the death. He was afraid to die and he didn't like the fact that after everything the three brothers did- they still died. So one day, he sat down and thought about it. And he came up with the fact that death was unavoidable, and the two brothers died young because they tried to avoid it. So if he just accepted death as a natural part of life, he would live to a very old age.

His inability to fear death, was sparked from his fear of dying.

l

8) Cedric always rememebered his dreams.

Always. Professor Sprout had told him he would probably be good at Divination, so his third year that's what he took. He walked in and Professor Trelawny told him he would be murdered at a very young age. He scoffed at her and walked out, never looking behind.

It never occured to him that she would be right.

l

9) His patronus is an elaphant.

Cho thinks that's hilarious.

Cedric does not.

10) He loves Cho.

He saw a future with her and, he knows its supposed to be the girls who dream of this, he could see them having three or four kids. He wanted a life after Hogwarts with her- he wanted to be her husband and change her last name. He knew Cho wanted that too- he could see it in her eyes every time she said 'I love you'. Thats what he hates leaving behind the most when he dies- Cho. He watches his funeral and sees all sorts of people crying- teachers, family, friends, and parents. Yet the only person whose tears make him want to hurl himself down to earth and comfort her- is Cho. He feels incredibly guilty leaving Cho behind.

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**g**

**I'm so in love with the idea of Cho never finding a soulmate because Cedric is hers. Its sooo tragic, but I love it anyway:D Review por favor?**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


	17. Hugo Weasley

**What up I'm updating daily! And I'm working on Andromeda and Scorpius and Audrey. I'm also working on a one-shot that involved Audrey and Percy's relationship so I'll let ya'll know when I've got that up. And I dearly love all of you who have reviewed for me! It means so much to me! (: I love love love love it! :) (so yes, reviews would be nice for this chapter) Oh and over 2000 words (2,181 to be exact) so Hugo is the longest yet. He's came so easily to me, I clearly have a little obsession with Hugo. Oops**

**I still don't own anything, shocker right?**

**Enjoy!**

l

l

l

l

l

l

1) He hates his name, who names their child Hugo?

Its a horrid name, he doesn't even care that he is named after his Grandpa Granger. Hugo is a horrible name. Couldn't his parents have named him something like Patrick Hugo? Or Nathan Hugo? He tells Albus this and Al just stares at him, of course Albus Severus is worse then Hugo Arthur. He tells his dad this and his dad only laughs and tells him about his middle name Billius. That makes Hugo mad, he feels like nobody cares about him. Everyone always has a story to upstage him.

So he runs away. He doesn't get very far, less then a mile. But its enough for his mum to get worried and throw things at his dad. So when his dad finds him, asleep outside, Ron picks Hugo up and apologizes for whatever he did wrong.

Hugo forgives him, Hugo always forgives everyone.

l

l

2) His sister is the most selfish person he knows.

She has to be the best at everything. Everything. It doesn't matter that Albus has been second best his entire life, Rose still has to upstage him at everything. And then she goes and gets sorted in Slytherin, Hugo knows that if Rose had really wanted to, she could have convinced the hat to put her somewhere other then Slimy Slytherin. And people knew about how Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's perfect daughter was in the darkest house. So they stopped them on the street, when they were in Diagon Alley or just walking around to tell them their apologizes. So the stupid pity looks Hugo and his mum and dad get are all Rosie's fault. And that is rather selfish of her, Hugo hates getting recognized and Rose knows that.

Then stupid Rose falls for the stupid Malfoy kid. Their dad didn't want her too! And Rose ignored that and brought him home for the holidays. They were upstairs snogging and hopefully only snogging when Hugo snuck downstairs. His parents were sitting on the couch and his mum was sobbing because of the Malfoy being here while his dad comforted her. Hugo knows Rose is selfish at that point. She only cares about making herself happy, she didn't even think about her parents and what they had been through.

Rose only proves his point when she gets married to Scorpius in a huge, lavish celebration. At the Malfoy Manor. She knows what happened there to their mum and she choses to have it at the Manor. Rose wants it at the Manor so thats that, what Rosie wants, Rosie gets. Its always been like this. And then she has the spawn of the Malfoy and she doesn't want their mum anywhere near here while she has . . . . . . _it. _Hugo comforts his bawling mum that night, and he hates Rose while he's doing it. Because how can she be so stupid and selfish?

l

l

3) He calls his brother-in-law, the Malfoy.

Nothing else, never by his first name and never Malfoy. Always The Malfoy. He hates being related to a Malfoy and he hates that The Malfoy stole Rose. He tells Uncle Harry this the night that Rose comes back from Hogwarts, flouncing around and showing off her engagement ring, and Uncle Harry preaches about not hating Scorpius for his parents mistakes and that even though the boy is a Slytherin we shouldn't hate him. But Hugo sees right through that.

Uncle Harry hates The Malfoy as much as Hugo does.

l

l

4) He is obsessed with betting.

Mostly because he always, always wins. Hugo loves the feeling of knowing when he places his bet, that he will win. Its not cockiness, its confidence. Because whenever he bets with anyone Hugo doesn't just throw out random numbers. He thinks about it, he uses logic and his ability to read people to determine what the most reasonable outcome will be. Its quite easy once you really think about it- people are easy to read. Especially Teddy. Hugo's won tons of money off his uncles and cousins based on Teddy. His mum finds out her sons a betting extraodinaire when Hugo's the ripe old age of 7 and asks her son how he does. He tells her and his dad all about his logic and people-reading skills. His dad says he's exactly like his mum and gives him a chocolate frog.

Hugo tries to bet him two chocolate frogs that mum will be mad about it. Hermione fires up instantly and sends Hugo to bed without his chocolate frog. Ron sneaks up later and gives Hugo three chocolate frogs.

l

l

5) He swears up and down he will never marry and never have children.

After seeing his mum cry over Rose's engagement and wedding and then her six slimy slytherin spawn, Hugo is determined to never put his parents through that. They don't need to go through the pain again. Although it does look like James is having fun when he marries Serenity. And Fred is excited about marrying Nicole. And Teddy is about to pee himself with excitement when he and Victoire _finally_ get married. Roxanne is thrilled when she gets married to Daniel and Hugo starts to think it might be fun to get married. And it'd be nice for his parents to go through a wedding where they actually liked their new in-laws.

So he goes on dates with a more open mind and starts thinking about marriage. He never finds anyone and by 30 resigns himself to a life alone. He's thirty for merlin's sake! He's only getting older and the pretty witches are married. His mum points out women all the time but there's always something wrong with them. Like their nose is off center or their eyes droop weirdly. His mum tells him he's like his dad. Hugo sighs.

But when he turns 33, he gets a new secretary. Her name is Jennifer but she likes to be called Jenny and she is perfect. She has big brown hair and she helps him forget about Lily's death and only remember the happier Lily. They eat lunch together every day and she makes him laugh and she laughs at all his stupid jokes. When she misses a week of work because of the flu and Hugo finds himself missing her and longing for their stupid laughter over stupid things he realizes this is what love is. It doesn't have to be a BAM moment, sometimes its a gradual thing. So he brings her soup while she's sick. And they start going out.

So he proposes after 3 months of dating Jenny and they get married. She's 11 years younger, but he doesn't care. What's life without a little bit of scandal? They have 6 daughters and Hugo is determined to give them names they love. So he stays away from the names like Hugo, Albus, or Billius. They name the girls Olivia Hermione, Ruby Jane, Emily Beth, Jessica Rhonda, Isabella Michelle and Willa Grace.

He thinks that since Rose went the Slytherin route somebody has to give his parents the recognition they deserve.

l

l

6) He hates nicknames.

Maybe because he has none. His mum called him Hu when he was a baby and dad occasionally called him H. But that was it.

Well, Rose tried to call him Hu-Hu and Go-Go but he hexed the end of that very quickly.

l

l

7) He plays quidditch.

But not keeper. Whenever he and his dad played outside in the yard, his dad always wanted to be keeper to relive his glory days and who was Hugo to say no? So Hugo always says yes and ended up playing chaser so his dad could be keeper. And he became a darn good one, leading Ravenclaw to a four year run as the Cup winners.

l

l

8) Everyone was surprised Hugo was put into Ravenclaw, hell even Hugo was surprised.

His dad groaned about not having a Gryffindor and his mum was thrilled because she thought it meant that Hugo wanted to learn and study. But that wasn't the truth, Hugo never actually studied. He got decent grades- no poors really and very rarely an outstanding. He hated studying and learning really. So why did the sorting hat put him in Ravenclaw? Because of his logic and clear thinking. The hat explained to Hugo that Ravenclaw wasn't the house for those who viewed the library as a second home- it was a place for thinkers. And Hugo was a thinker- his betting history proved that.

l

l

9) He is terrified for his little Willa.

She's his baby- his youngest daughter and Hugo loves her. Not the most, he doesn't have favorites, but its different for the baby of the family. She's the last one to go and when Hugo sees Willa in her Hogwarts robes, he feels like getting sick. So when she prances off towards the Hogwarts Express, after watching her five older sisters do it, without a backward glance Hugo feels a bit of his heart break. He tells Jenny this and she laughs at him, pointing at the window of the train. Little Willa Grace Weasley is poking her head up to the bottom of the window- her red ponytail sticking up and she's grinning and waving. Hugo and Jenny grin and wave back and Hugo feels a lot better.

l

l

10) He hates that his sister was taken away from him.

Rose and Hugo were close growing up and Hugo adored Rose. She went off to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin and made friends with all these deatheater children and then she started dating The Malfoy. And then she brought him home. And Hugo watched his parents faces, they weren't happy. And that upset him, because he knew if Ron and Hermione weren't happy, Rose wasn't happy. And Rose didn't do anything that didn't make her happy. (Rose really only lived for herself). Hugo knows she's leaving when she gets engaged. So when she finishes packing her trunk to go down to the Manor for the summer holidays, Hugo hugs her like he's never hugged her before- he doesn't want to lose her.

But he does. Her life is all about being Lady Malfoy and he hates that.

So he blames Rose for everything- for tearing their family apart and for being selfish. When in reality, all he wants to do is run up to his big sister, hug her, and never let go.

l

l

l

l

l

l

**For Hugo, he blames Rose about everything. After Rose left, everything for the Weasley family (at least the Ron-Hermione part) kind of started to go downhill and it messed a lot of stuff up for them and Hugo finds it easier to blame Rose for that rather then see the blame they have. In Rose's mind, her family can't get over their prejudices and they never fully accept their Slytherin daughter and her Malfoy boyfriend. She finds them hypocritical because they preach about acceptance and not hating people for their blood but they hate Scorpius for his name. So Hugo just blames Rose for everything because that's what is easiest for him. And don't you just love the idea of 6 little girls running around Hugo? I think he's a lot like Ron with a little bit more common sense and logic so it'd be like Ron with 6 little girls *squeal*. When Olivia is 11, Ruby is 10, Emily and Jessica are 6, Isabella is 3 and Willa is just a baby.**

**Lexi**


	18. Molly Prewett Weasley

**I feel like a horrible writer. Well, I am a horrible writer. This is my attempt to get back into writing, but it clearly did not work because this is not very good. Anyway, I apologize that it took me so long to get another chapter up. I am slowly plugging away at the list of characters I have and will get there I promise! And a big thank you to everyone who is still reading this story!**

**I do not own anything! :)**

1. She meets Arthur on the train ride in to Hogwarts in their 1st year.

She, rather rudely, tells him that his hair is messy and he really ought to fix it before they're sorted into their houses. And then she launches into a long speech about looking your absolute best for the sorting. She remembers being cut off by Arthur and his friends and inwardly hoping they weren't put into the same house.

They were. And it was the best thing to ever happen to Molly

Molly thinks thats why she likes Hermione so much, she can see herself in Hermione and she sees a little bit of her relationship with Arthur in Hermione and Ron's relationship.

2. She loves Fleur.

Yes, she did take some time to warm up to the blonde. But really, now that she knows Fleur she adores her. Fleur has a quick wit and never backs down, Molly likes that in her.

3. She still knits everybody Christmas sweaters.

It takes some time with the large family she has now. But its worth it, to see her grandchildren open them and try to pretend to love them and then to see her adult children open them and be thrilled.

Thats why Molly knits them, she loves to see people's expressions when they open them. Ron always was upset about maroon. Ginny was upset because bulky sweaters weren't cool. Percy's didn't go with his head boy badge. Fred and George thought it was ridiculous that she put letters on them. Charlie never said anything and Bill always thanked her. But now, she watches Bill and Fleur open theirs and Fleur beam, still remembering when she didn't receive a christmas sweater. She watches George open his, letterless, and chuckle sadly. She watches Rosie open hers and sigh at the bulkiness.

She remembers Angelina confessing that she didn't feel like a member of the Weasley family until she got her first Christmas sweater. Molly remembers Hermione telling her she cried when Molly sent her a sweater because she felt like she belonged.

And she loves every moment of it.

4. She thinks Arthur's muggle obsession is kind of cute.

But she would never tell him that. It would only encourage him.

5. Molly feels sorry for her children.

She feels sorry because she watches their children, her grandchildren, self-destruct.

She watches Roxanne die before she can truly live her life. She watches Rose desert her family for the Malfoy family. She watches Victoire self-destruct over her beauty. She watches Lily self-destruct and eventually give into her pain through suicide. She watches James marry a woman whose family were known death eaters. She watches Dominique drink her life away. She watches Molly and Lucy shun their mother because she isn't magical. She watches Hugo blame Rose for everything wrong in his family.

She watches Angelina and George break down over the death of their daughter. She watches Hermione and Ron break down over the loss of their daughter. She watches Fleur fight for Victoire to see past looks. She watches Ginny try to break through to Lily. And then she watches Ginny and Harry fall apart when Lily succumbs to her pain. She sees Ginny and Harry's doubt at Serenity, James' wife. She sees Audrey pretend she is okay when her daughters push her away for an aunt who is magical. She watches Bill help Dominique overcome her addiction. She sees Bill cry when Dominique relapses. She sees everyone try and not blame Rose.

And her heart breaks. Because she loves her family and wants nothing more than perfection and happiness for all of them. And she wants to help, she tries to help. But it just doesn't work.

6. She hates the fame her family receives.

She understands people are grateful for Harry, Hermione and Ron saving the wizarding world and she gets that the appreciation spreads to the whole Weasley family. And she understands that with appreciation comes fame.

But she _hates_ it.

People are always watching and judging. They watch the Weasley family and tut when something goes wrong. The stares Molly got in Diagon Alley after James married Serenity. And the whispers after Rose's abandonment were almost too much to bear. They judge Dominique's hard partying ways and Victoire's self-destructment. And it _kills_ Molly that they assume the Weasley family does nothing about it. It simply kills her that people think she doesn't help her family.

Fame ruined her family.

7. After Fred died, she tried to go back to her normal routine.

Molly tried to pretend that she hadn't just lost a son. Molly tried to pretend that she isn't breaking apart inside. Everyone tries to get her to open up, even Luna Lovegood bless her slightly crazy heart. But Molly just can't open up, because she knows George.

And what she knows about George is after Fred died he need everything to be normal. Even in his depression, George needed a normal routine. And Molly fought through her fierce emotions to give him that.

They both break down on the same day and just sit next to each other sobbing.

8. She has never been more furious than after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The beautiful wedding she had spent ages preparing was ruined. Charlie had re-grown his hair and looked ridiculous as the best man. Fred and George wouldn't stop cracking jokes and pulling pranks and Auntie Muriel was going crazy. Ginny was in a fit, worrying about Harry. Percy wasn't even there, choosing work over family.

And on top of all that: Ron, Hermione, and Harry just took off. Not even a goodbye. Nothing.

If they had died, the last thing she would have said to them was yelling to greet the guests and not just stand there like idiots.

9. When Ron first brought Harry to the Burrow, Molly was furious at Dumbledore.

How dare he leave Harry with those horrid relatives of his when she was perfectly willing to house and fed Harry? She had plenty of food and space, well not really but she could always make space! And those people really were horrid.

Nobody every explained it to her and Molly stayed mad at Dumbledore forever.

10. Never in her most horrific dreams did she ever think the twins would be separated.

She always imagined if one died, the other one would as well.

It comes as a shock to see Fred lying dead and George alive. It breaks her heart. As a mother she is supposed to protect her twin sons and she failed. Fred is dead and George will never be the same man.

That thought haunts Molly until her dying day.

*

*

*

*  
**Well, there you have it. This is the shortest one I've written in a while. But I also wrote it in 30 minutes haha. Hope you liked it! I'm hoping to continue writing and have another chapter up soon.**

**Thanks everybody!**

**Lexi**


	19. Audrey McNamara Weasley

**Hello everyone! I'm back again and I feel like to write the characters well I've got to write regularly. So we'll see how that works out. Anyway, this one is Audrey who is the wife of Percy. I'd always imagined her as a witch JK never mentioned. But then I read another Ten Things story where Audrey is a muggle and that got me thinking about it. JKR has never mentioned Audrey. Every other wife (Fleur, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny) she mentioned and they all had significant mentions. So why was Audrey not mentioned? It could be that Percy did leave for a solid amount of time and he met someone there who was never mentioned because Percy was never mentioned. But I don't like that idea honestly. And Percy had a girlfriend in Hogwarts, Penelope so why not keep her around? This leads me to believe that something is different about Audrey, maybe she is a muggle or a squib or maybe she went to a different school. I've chosen to believe that Audrey is a muggle. So yeah, thats my explanation nobody really cared about! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything!**

1. Audrey believes in the impossible.

She believes in fairies and werewolves and vampires and all sorts of creatures that her father swears up and down do not exist. When she is seven, her father gives her a 30 minute speech with a power point about how and why these things do not exist. Audrey smiles, kisses her father on the cheek, and keeps on believing. She gives a school report on fairies in the 6th grade. She takes classes like mythology. She loves to imagine and create in her head and play out scenarios where things like fairies do exist and she can befriend them.

She believes in what others cannot see.

Its why she believes Percy so easily when the words 'I'm a wizard' slip from his lips.

2. She is a horrible mother.

When Molly and Lucy are born, she prays every night that one of them is a squib. Because she doesn't want her daughters growing up in a world she can't comprehend and she can't truly belong too. She wants desperately to have someone like her, who can't quite live in either world.

She is _so _ashamed of those prays and thoughts and never tells anybody about them.

3. Audrey's biggest fear in life was that her daughters wouldn't trust her because she wasn't magic.

So she tries to teach them how she grew up, the muggle way. And she just can't do it, it's too bloody difficult. She'll ask them to clean up the bathroom by hand and they run to Percy who uses his wand and nifty little spell to clean everything up. Or Audrey will ask Molly to pull the weeds and Molly will complain until Percy does it with magic because Molly is being so bloody annoying. She tries to connect with her girls, when they go to Hogwarts she asks about their classes and friends and boys, all the things her parents would have asked her in school. And she gets short and simple answers.

And then they go to the burrow and she watches Lucy tell her Aunt Angelina about the wizard she has a crush on. She watches Molly talk with her Aunt Hermione about future careers Molly might have success in. She watches Molly and Lucy play quidditch with the family, a sport Audrey **cannot** take part in. She watches Bill and Charlie teach the girls how to table fight. She watches the girls grandmother Molly teach them how to knit with magic.

She watches all of this and knows her fear came true.

But a tiny part of her doesn't mind.

She doesn't know how magic works, she can't work magic. But her girls can, and when they grow up and get married they're going to need to know how to use magic that their mother is supposed to teach them.

And Audrey can't do that for them.

Then Molly sits her down and explains some law that makes Audrey's head spin. She's a lawyer, she should understand laws but this one makes her feel woozy and she needs to sit down. Molly kindly explains it 5 times for the confused Audrey. But when she finishes Audrey feels happier than ever.

Her daughters **need** her to learn how to cook.

Its a nice feeling to be needed by your child.

4. Audrey is a hopeless romantic.

She loves sappy love stories. She adores movies like The Notebook and books like Pride and Prejudice. Audrey can be sucked in by any love story and any movie with any type of love in it and she will be bawling by the time the credits roll. She loves love and loves being in love. Her sister Milana once described her as 'hopelessly romantic to the point that its worrisome'

In Audrey's opinion she has never been given a higher compliment.

5. Audrey firmly believes opposites attract.

Her and Percy are examples of that. Audrey is slightly gullible and believes everything without proven fact, Percy needs proven fact to believe anything. Percy can write entire reports about cauldron bottoms. Audrey fell asleep reading his lengthy report. Audrey loves people and speaking with people, Percy is rather awkward socially. Her best girlfriend Estelle once said "I don't understand how you and Percy will ever work, you're far too different". But Audrey felt that Estelle was wrong.

She and Percy worked because at parties, Audrey talked with people and Percy added in minor comments every once and a while. They worked because when Audrey was working on papers, Percy helped her keep focus.

They work because they love each other.

6. She once went with Percy to work at the Ministry.

She was asked to leave because she was being 'distracting'.

All she did was continually point to magical things and say 'how on earth does this work?' or 'Percy what spell is this?'. And she may have once sang Bibbity Bobbity Boo from Cinderella.

But only once.

7. It took her ages to get her first Weasley sweater from Molly.

Well, not ages. But it certainly _felt_ like ages. She and Percy had dated for 3 years before being married, and Audrey figured it was fine to not get a sweater then. They were only dating for goodness sakes! And they were engaged for Christmas, and Audrey thought she _could_ have gotten one but it was really fine that she didn't. And then their first christmas as a married couple rolled around and Audrey didn't get a sweater. She was quite upset, seeing as how Hermione got one and she wasn't even married to Ron! Percy told her that Hermione was different, she had been family since she was 13 but Audrey just wanted a sweater. She finally got her first one the second winter of their marriage.

It was a beautiful gray with a purple A stitched in the middle. Okay, it was actually very off-center and Audrey had a sinking suspicion it was actually Angelina's sweater gone wrong, but she was so happy she flung herself onto Molly and cried into her shoulder.

8. She is constantly terrified magical things won't work for her.

How embarrassing would it be to be the one in the Weasley family who can't quite get it to work? Her first time at Platform 9 and 3/4 she is terrified walking through the **very** solid brick wall with Percy that she'll slam into it because she's a muggle. But she doesn't, she gets through to the platform and nearly cries of happiness.

When they go to Hogwarts to watch Molly graduate (top of her class) Audrey is so shocked she can get in and see everything that she almost misses the actual graduation. She keeps poking Percy and whispering 'would you look at that dear! How marvelous' and he kept saying back 'yes darling, I went to school here'.

But really, how horrific would it be to have magical things not work for her? She might as well wear a giant sign that says MUGGLE WHO MARRIED A WIZARD.

Sometimes she feels as though she does.

9. She regrets nothing.

While marrying Percy brought lots of stress into Audrey's life, she doesn't regret. Even though her daughters seem to shun her, she feels useless and lonely in her own family, and she feels disconnected from her family, Audrey does not regret her marriage.

Love is worth any type of sacrifice.

10. Audrey doesn't fit in anywhere.

She doesn't fit in with the Muggle world, because she knows about the Wizarding world.

And she doesn't fit in with the Wizarding world, because she isn't a witch.

Its incredibly lonely.

But she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Because she loves Percy more than anyone could ever imagine.

**This one actually started off as very dark and sad and portrayed Audrey as all alone which I hoped I kept the gist of while still adding in some happiness. I've pictured Audrey as a woman who is rather alone and lonely in this world and who feels like she doesn't fit in and is useless, but still happy. She's an enteral optimist. Also in this one, I guess I've tried to stress the amount of love in Percy and Audrey's relationship. I've always felt bad for Percy because the only person who outwardly loves him is Molly and that makes me rather sad, so he gets love in my headcannon! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lexi**


	20. Andromeda Black Tonks

**Hello darlings! I hope you're all still enjoying the story, I know I'm having fun writing it again which is always good! This one is Andromeda who I've written as very conflicted. I'll talk about her more at the bottom once you've read it, wouldn't want to give anything away up here! Anyway (I feel like I use anyway to much as a transition but I'll move on from that point), I really hope you guys like this one! I know I do, I actually wrote it AGES ago but forgot about it. And then I found it and was like HOLY COW! I've got 3/4 of a chapter! I should have this ready in like an hour! And then it took me a week, but thats fine. I got it done which is the most important part. I think I'm writing James Sirius Potter next, I've started working on it and its coming along really well!**

**I still don't own anything.**

**Lexi**

1) Andromeda hates her first name.

Bellatrix is so much prettier. It sounds like the name of a famous movie star, and even though she'd never tell Bella this, it sounds like a muggle movie star. Andromeda is so plain and obnoxious. Bella shortened it first to Andy which was a _**boys**_ name so **obviously** Andromeda hated it. So they went to Meda. Which was better but still, what kind of name was Andromeda?

At least it was a better name then Narcissa.

2) She thinks Remus likes her so much, because she reminds him of Sirius.

Everyone can see the similarities. They both came from the Black family, they both have death eater siblings, and they both rebelled and broke free of their families.

But only Andromeda can see the differences. Sirius truly believed in equality for all people despite their blood status. He had believed that since they were children and he loudly announced it one day. Andromeda did not believe that until she married Ted. Sirius was a gryffindor, noble and brave. Andromeda was a slytherin, ambitious and cunning. Sirius turns his back on his family and never wants anything to do with them. Andromeda is crushed after her family turns their back on her because of her marriage. Sirius never believed for a minute he made the wrong choice. Andromeda wonders every day if she should have just married the Nott boy and live life like Narcissa.

Sirius believed in equality because of who he was. Andromeda was never really sure she believed in equality, she just loved Ted.

Andromeda wishes she was as brave as Sirius.

3) It was not love at first sight for her and Ted.

In their first year, she was sitting with Bella and Bella's friends on the train. They walked past Ted and all the older girls hissed and glared at him, Meda did too. Because Bella scared her, she didn't want to disappoint her older sister.

In their second year, she complained incessantly about him being her charms partner- a subject he was lousy at. And it really was ridiculous because they were in different houses and who ever heard of pairing up a hufflepuff and slytherin? Any second of the day if you walked past Andromeda Black you were sure to get a mouthful about Ted Tonks.

In third year, she started to notice how handsome he really was- but still an ignorant little prat. Good looks certainly didn't influence personality, if they did Bella wouldn't have been as mean as she was.

In her fourth year, she really began to notice how mature he had gotten and even _more_ good looking. His personality was improving a lot, but he was still the annoying hufflepuff who was horrible at charms.

In fifth year, she stopped telling him off and torturing him really. And she wasn't being nice per se, but she did send him a rare smile every once in a while.

In sixth year, she told other Slytherin's off for making fun of him for his blood status.

And in seventh year, she gave him a chance and never regretted it.

4) She cries when she learns of Ted's death.

She cries when she learns about Remus and Nymphadora's death.

But she cries the hardest when she hears Bella was killed.

And Andromeda cannot figure out why.

5) She pities Narcissa.

By nature, Narcissa only wants to please people. She tried to be the perfect Black daughter and slytherin to please Meda and Bella. But her older sisters only saw her as annoying. Cissy married Lucius and had their heir, Draco, for their parents and the Malfoys. When the three Black sisters were young, Narcissa was always trying to be perfect. All she wanted was for people to like her and say 'That Narcissa is a wonderful little girl'.

Andromeda pities Narcissa because Cissy knows what she wants, but she won't get it.

6) As a child she was taught that everything had its place.

She liked that about life, she liked that everything was in a place. She enjoyed organization and tidiness and labels. Oh how she loved labeling. She supposed the message was _supposed _to be that muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards had their place, but that message was mostly lost on Andromeda.

7) She believes Nymphadora is the epitome of what a mother should be.

Unselfish.

At first glance, even Andromeda would admit that going off to fight in the battle with your husband and leaving your infant child with his grandmother knowing full well you could die seems foolish, unselfish and quite horrible.

But when you really sit down and truly think it through, Nymphadora did what was best for her son. She did leave him, but she left to go fight for a better world for him growing up. And even if he had two parents, growing up in a world where Voldemort ruled things would be atrocious.

Andromeda believes her daughter is a beautiful mother.

8) Her favorite Weasley is Victoire.

She really is a lovely girl. She's kind, smart, and beautiful. She loves Teddy and its clear that Teddy loves her as well. They officially become family after the duo gets married in the backyard of Andromeda's house. Victoire has never been anything but nice to Andromeda, in fact even more than nice. Victoire has been the granddaughter Andromeda wished she could have had (in addition to Teddy of course, not instead of Teddy).

And yet, Andromeda cannot relate to Victoire. At all. Its not a bad thing of course, its just that...

Andromeda can't help but relate to the red-headed daughter of Ron and Hermione.

Andromeda knows the feeling of choosing love over your family and she knows the feeling of having your family turn their backs on you. She understands what Rose went through all too well.

So while Victoire is her favorite Weasley, there is something about Rose that makes Andromeda _feel_ for the wife of Scorpius Malfoy.

9) Teddy saved her life.

Without him, after Nymphadora, Remus, and Ted's death Andromeda knows she would have faded into a shell of herself.

Teddy _**gave**_ her reason to live.

10) She is disappointed when Nymphadora becomes an auror.

Because her reasons are all wrong. Andromeda knows its difficult to become an auror so of course she and Ted are proud when Dora completes her training and passes the program. But when Dora excitedly tells her she wanted to be an auror because she wants to hunt down Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, Meda wants to cry.

She doesn't want Lucius and Bella dead, she wants them to understand.

**Okay, so my Andromeda is very torn. Because she loves her family and she also loves a muggle born wizard. Andromeda is constantly fighting within herself, because she is very much forced to choose between Ted and her family, she always chooses Ted but she doesn't always feel right about it. What she can't see, is that she is very much like Sirius. Just because Sirius was always sure with his decisions and more without reason to disagree with his family- he just did. For Andromeda, she didn't disagree with muggles being below wizards until she met Ted and fell in love with him, and because of that she feels like Sirius is a better representation of the fight against the dark wizards than she is. The other thing is, Andromeda is very much like Rose. Which makes me feel bad, because I feel like everyone in my story relates back to Rose and Scorpius. Annnnnnd there is Andromeda, hope you liked it!**

**Drop a review if you liked it, drop a review if you hated, drop a review if you like to breath.**

**Just kidding, don't feel like its necessary to review. I like them, but not as much as breathing so no worries!**

**Lexi**


End file.
